Bad day
by FMR
Summary: Une sale affaire embarque Jane et Lisbon dans un voyage angoissant, dont aucun d'entre eux ne ressortira indemne... L'équipe ne sera pas en reste et tous devront affronter leurs peurs et leurs espérances. Post saison 7 (attention spoilers!). Language grossier et scènes difficiles dans les chapitres à venir... Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**La seconde partie de ce chapitre a des tendances M-Rating... Soyez prévenu et passez votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas...**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

« _Qui est le flic ici_! », hurla t'il pointant son arme tour à tour sur les visages terrorisés. « _Ok, tu veux jouer avec moi..._ , continua t'il d'un ton froid et menaçant. _Alors j'te donne 5 secondes pour te montrer avant d'en descendre un ! Ensuite ce sera un toutes les 10 secondes... Et c'est parti !_ », rajouta t'il sur un air faussement joueur.

« _un..._ »

« _deux..._ »

« _trois..._ »

« _quatre..._ »

« _ci..._ »

« _Stop ! Arrêtez, c'est moi._ », cria une voix dans l'assemblée à terre. « _Ne tirez pas !_ »

« _Tiens, tiens, regardez-moi ça ! Et les gars matez-ça, quel beau spécimen !_ », ria t'il avant de tendre son bras et de presser la détente. Le coup retentit, le son comprimé par des cris d'horreur.

 **-/-**

13 heures auparavant

« _Teresa... debout ma belle... C'est l'heure, tu vas être en retard..._ ». Il aimait particulièrement la réveiller de cette manière là, l'embrassant sur ses épaules découvertes, son cou, sa joue, tout en découvrant le haut de son dos en déplaçant ses cheveux sur le côté. Ses moments là étaient plus rares depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage de noces, la routine ayant vite repris ses droits. Aucun instant n'était pourtant manqué pour échanger une caresse, un baiser passionné ou un câlin réconfortant.

« _mmm... en retard ? Pour où ?_ », répondit une petite voix endormie étouffée dans un oreiller.

« _Euh... pour le travail ? Tu sais, attraper les méchants, servir et défendre..._ », il ne pouvait contenir son rire devant cette silhouette qui avait peine à sortir de sa torpeur.

« _... Travail...mmm... OH merde ! Jaaannne !_ »

« _Ouuui ?_ ». Jane éclata de rire voyant Lisbon nue se débattre avec ses draps pour sortir au plus vite de leur lit.

« _Merde, merde ! Pourquoi tu n'm'as pas réveillée avant !_ »

« _Meh, tu avais besoin de dormir..._ »

Le spectacle était vraiment plaisant à voir, Lisbon essayant d'accrocher son soutien-gorge d'une main tout en remontant son jeans sur ses jambes galbées de l'autre, jurant comme un charretier. Assis sur le lit Jane ne pouvait que rire et fondre devant la beauté indéniable de sa femme. Continuant à se débattre pour s'habiller, elle se retourna exaspérée par son rire et le fusilla du regard. Voyant sa colère monter, Jane s'apaisa et décida qu'il valait mieux calmer le jeu avant que ça ne prenne des proportions ingérables. Se levant, il se dirigea vers elle et tenta de porter sa main sur son épaule.

« _Mon coeur, ça fait trois fois que j'essaie de te réveiller... Et tu n'as pas entendu le réveil. Mais restes tranquille tu as une heure devant toi, tout le temps qu'il te faut pour prendre une douche et manger. En plus, avec le plus avenant des maris du monde, le petit-déj t'attend déjà... Café, croissants et confiture de mûres... Tout ce qu'il faut pour ma merveilleuse femme et notre petit haricot_ ». Se retenant d'éclater de rire de nouveau à la vue du regard choqué et soulagé de Lisbon, il l'embrassa tendrement tout en posant sa main sur son bas ventre, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle se laissa tomber assise sur le lit et souffla un bon coup. Croire que Jane arrêterait de la titiller une fois mariés était une pure illusion.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Lisbon apparut dans la cuisine, fraichement douchée, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise verte. Jane leva les yeux de son journal, posant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

« _Hey..._ », dit il, lui souriant gentiment.

Voyant ses beaux yeux bleus-verts la dévorant, elle le maudit de ne pouvoir rester fâchée avec lui. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, soutenant son regard, se positionna entre ses jambes, écartant le journal, et se pencha délicatement, laissant entrevoir son décolleté. Ses mains se déposèrent sur ses joues et Jane, troublé, retourna son regard vers le sien après avoir profité de la vue plongeante qu'elle offrait. Le baiser qu'elle lui donna ne laissait aucun doute à l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Jane répondit aussitôt avec ardeur et fougue. Leurs langues dansant passionnément, sa main droite alla se poser délicieusement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, fleurant son entre-jambe. Surpris, il sursauta et approfondit le baiser, ses mains à lui trouvant accès à sa peau sous sa chemise légère. Le sentant de plus en plus excité, elle rompit le baiser et le contact, reculant lentement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, l'incompréhension écrite sur son visage.

« _Tu as dit qu'il y avait des croissants ?_ », demanda t'elle comme si de rien n'était, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Son petit air fier se vit vite effacé quand elle fut assaillit par Jane, qui la plaqua contre le mur, son corps rigide et son souffle court. Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre sa respiration, sa langue plongea dans sa bouche, ses mains retrouvant leur place sous sa chemise. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, quand il souleva ses fesses d'une main, afin de coller tout son corps au sien. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, son autre main caressant avec passion ses seins.

Un vague son venant de son sac la rappela à la réalité...

« _Jane... Mmm... Patrick...arrête..._ », souffla t'elle en le poussant doucement pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Jane grognant se frotta encore une fois contre elle, l'embrassant sous l'oreille, puis la reposa au sol délicatement, haletant et essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Pour reprendre son équilibre, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Une fois son souffle repris, elle tendit son bras pour attraper son sac d'où son téléphone avait cessé de sonner quelques secondes plus tôt. Avant de regarder le numéro d'appel, ils se dévisagèrent. Aucun mot ne pu être échangé, le téléphone se réveillant de nouveau. Un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres closes et elle décrocha.

« _Lisbon_ »

.-.-.-.

 **N.B: bon voilà ma première fic en français. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! Il va falloir s'accrocher un peu, car je jongle pas mal, surtout dans les prochains chapitres! Le classement T de cette fic est surtout dû au language qui peut être très grossier, des scènes violentes et des scènes plus "romantiques"... Je m'excuse par avance pour les coquilles, fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire qui se sont glissées dans le texte, Oups!  
**

 **I don't own the Mentalist! And for my not-yet-finished fic, it will wait summer, for I need more time to write in english... Bear with me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

C'est en souriant pensant aux derniers mots de son mari avant de partir, qu'elle entra dans le bullpen du FBI, « _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ma belle... A ce jeu tu risques toujours de perdre_ », lui avait-il soufflé en l'accompagnant à sa voiture et l'embrassant fougueusement après l'appel de Cho. Mais le devoir n'attend pas, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Jane ayant décidé après leur mariage de ne plus revenir travailler au FBI, sauf cas urgents, il était resté chez elle pour planifier la rénovation de leur petite cabane au bord de l'étang. Il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de tout finir avant l'arrivée du bébé dans un peu moins de huit mois, mais si le plus gros était fait leur permettant d'y habiter rapidement, ça serait le principal. En accord avec Lisbon, Jane avait tracé les plans en fonction de ce qu'il leur fallait, les faisant contresigner par un architecte. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à planifier les travaux avec les entreprises nécessaires pour le gros oeuvre et les disponibilités de Stan et Jimmy pour le reste. Jane avait prévu de faire lui-même le plus possible, mais le coup de main amicalement offert par ses beaux-frères le jour de leur mariage avait été un vrai cadeau. Les nouveaux mariés avaient hâte de déposer leurs valises dans leur nouveau chez-eux, sachant que le ballotage entre l'appartement de Lisbon et l'Airstream deviendrait certainement au fur des mois de grossesse, astreignant.

Les deux semaines de noces leur avaient permis de se retrouver enfin seul, leur laissant le temps de s'explorer, de s'aimer, de parler et d'entrevoir leur futur à trois. Une vraie bouffée d'air revivifiante pour chacun des deux. La revoir partir au travail avait été particulièrement dur pour Jane, craignant pour sa vie et celle de leur futur enfant, mais voyant la difficulté et les doutes de Lisbon, il avait tenu promesse : toujours regarder le bon côté de la vie. Ce matin là les sourires étaient forcés et les déchirement intérieurs lancinants.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines et la routine avait repris le dessus. Lisbon était à 7 semaines de grossesse, elle se sentait plutôt bien mis à part quelques nausées matinales sporadiques, et Jane était tête entière dédié à leur maison ou à Lisbon quand ils se retrouvaient le soir.

 **\- / -**

« _Depuis un mois un gang de braqueurs fait rage dans les bijouteries d'Austin. APD (Austin Police Department) jusqu'à maintenant n'est pas arrivé à rendre compte d'un même mode d'exécution. Quatre bijouteries ont déjà été dévalisées, un jour de la semaine différent, des heures différentes et les laps de temps entre les braquages différents également. La marchandise volée varie aussi d'établissement à établissement_ », expliqua Cho tout en montrant les images de police des différents lieux.

« _Pourquoi sommes-nous sur cette affaire ?_ », s'irrita Lisbon qui s'impatientait, probablement les hormones qui commençaient à lui jouer des tours. Cho sembla surpris de sa réaction un peu disproportionnée, mais n'en laissa rien paraitre comme à son habitude.

« _L'APD nous a transmis le dossier, parce que si les méthodes ne sont pas les mêmes, la violence des braquages elle, est montée en puissance_ », Cho repris, ponctuant son discours des photos des victimes. « _Lors du premier braquage chez Fish &Co, seuls les bijoux ont été dérobés sans autre délit. Deux vendeurs et trois clients _».

Clic la prochaine diapo, laissant apparaitre le visage tuméfié d'une femme. Lisbon eu un haut le coeur mais pris une grande inspiration. « _Lors du second braquage chez Beauty Love, ils ont pris la caisse et frappé la vendeuse, les deux clients dans le magasin n'ont pas été touché_ ».

Clic.

Deux visages tuméfiés apparurent. Grande inspiration. « _Le troisième braquage a vu disparaitre les diamants et les biens des six clients, chez Gold Ring. Ils ont battus deux clients qui n'opposaient pourtant pas de résistance, hématomes sur le visage et deux cotes fêlées pour l'un d'entre eux_ ».

Clic.

Lisbon devint pâle à la vue de quatre visages ensanglantés et couverts de bleus. « _La dernière bijouterie, Just married, a été le lieu d'un vrai carnage. Les quatre personnes présentes ce jour là ont été les victimes d'une rage démesurée, bijoux et coffre dévalisés. Dans aucun des cas nous ne déplorons de décès, mais on redoute que le prochain braquage ne soit le bon_ ».

Cho regarda les agents devant lui avant de continuer. Son regard se posa sur Lisbon qui était blême et sur le point de vaciller. N'ayant pas le temps de réagir, Cho la vit se lever précipitamment de sa chaise, la main obstruant sa bouche et se diriger rapidement en titubant vers les toilettes. A quelques pas de la porte Lisbon s'écroula, sa tête retombant sur le sac d'un des employés. La troupe d'agents assistant au meeting se retourna. Cho accouru et la positionna sur le côté en mode survie. Il cria à ceux qui s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, « _Quelqu'un me cherche un verre d'eau, vite ! Pour les autres on fait une pause pendant une demi-heure, faites de la place !... Lisbon ? Lisbon..._ ».

Après une petite minute Lisbon commença à reprendre ses esprits lentement. Quand ses yeux semblaient avoir repris un peu de leur lueur, Cho l'aida à se relever doucement et l'entraina vers le canapé de Jane. Ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient encore. Quelques gorgées d'eau l'aidèrent à se remettre petit à petit. La nausée ayant diminuée, elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

« _Lisbon ? Ca va ? Dois-je appeler un médecin ?_ »

« _euh... non, non ça ira... Probablement pas assez mangé ce matin_ », balbutia t'elle. Avec Jane, ils s'étaient accordés de taire la nouvelle de la grossesse jusqu'au terme du troisième mois, sauf si l'urgence le demandait, ce qui n'était pas le cas en ce jour.

« _Wylie, va me chercher un donut et un café bien sucré s'il te plait_ ».

« _Non, non ça ira, vraiment, je peux y aller..._ », résista Lisbon encore légèrement tremblante, en essayant péniblement de se lever.

« _J'y vais, ça me fait plaisir !_ », répondit Wylie courant déjà vers la cuisine.

« _Cho, j'tassure ça va..._ », gémit elle.

« _A d'autre ! Restes assise encore. Tu manges, tu bois et on reprend. Si ça ne va pas mieux j'appelle Jane_ », menaça Cho de manière un peu brusque, posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever. La dureté de son ton était inhabituelle, probablement dû à la peur qu'elle venait de lui infliger.

Wylie arriva peu après un café et un donut à la main. Une demi-heure plus tard Lisbon avait retrouvé ses esprits et le meeting avait repris. Cette fois-ci elle se concentra sur Cho évitant le plus possible de regarder les photos qui défilaient encore sur le large écran devant elle. Cho ne la quittait pas des yeux.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **NB: Merci pour les gentilles reviews! Je ne suis pas très douée pour y répondre, mais ça me fait plaisir!  
Ce chapitre est encore soft... Et je sais que ça ne fait plus "clic" quand on passe les photos... mais je suis nostalgique (après tout c'est une fiction, pas vrai!?). Et je sais que les noms des bijouteries ne riment pas à grand chose, mais je m'éclate! Bientôt la suite...!**


	3. Chapter 3

A la suite du meeting, Cho avait envoyé Tork et Conrad, la nouvelle recrue, dans les quatre boutiques afin de retracer les événements. Lisbon avait, malgré elle, été assignée à son bureau pour travailler de concert avec Wylie. La matinée passa relativement vite, les recherches n'avaient apportées que peu d'éléments supplémentaires et la frustration générale se faisait déjà ressentir. A 13 heures Cho ordonna une pause repas d'une heure et à 13h05 précises, Jane sorti de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa femme. Absorbée par le travail, Lisbon ne l'avait pas vu venir et sursauta quand elle senti deux mains douces se poser sur sa nuque et ses épaules.

« _Hey mon coeur...comment tu te sens ? Faim ?_ », il déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue. Elle frémit légèrement et reposa sa tête contre son épaule quelques instants, laissant un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« _Affamée en fait... J'ai une petite heure, on essaie le mexicain au coin de la rue ?_ », dit elle en tournant son visage légèrement vers celui de Jane, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement. Cho les coupa avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent, en raclant sa gorge le plus élégamment possible.

« _Uhm... Salut Jane, sympa de nous rendre visite de temps en temps_ ».

« _Hey Cho ! Toujours en forme à ce que je vois. Je ne suis pas là pour le travail mais pour inviter ma merveilleuse femme à manger un morceau, désolé !_ », répondit Jane d'un ton amusé et nonchalant, roulant précautionneusement en arrière la chaise de Lisbon pour lui permettre de se lever.

« _Assures toi qu'elle mange cette fois-ci, ça nous évitera des interruptions..._ », Lisbon le dévisagea durement, avant que Cho ne se retourne, rajoutant « _Ravis de t'avoir vu ! On se prend une bière un de ces quatre ?_ ».

« _Euh avec plaisir !_ », bafouilla Jane en scrutant Lisbon avec perplexité. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux, attrapa son sac et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur. Jane fronça des sourcils et trotta pour la rattraper. Ça n'allait pas lui plaire, il le savait...

 **\- / -**

« _G, t'as les plans ?_ »

« _Oui chef_ »

« _Très bien. F, M et I vérifiez le système de sécurité, caméras et gardes. Il doit être neutralisé comme prévu. A, tu t'occupes de l'accès au coffre. L, les armes sont clean ?_ »

« _Affirmatif chef_ »

« _Okay, on s'agite maintenant, il ne reste plus que quelques heures et ça va être le casse du siècle les gars !_ »

 **\- / -**

« _Alors tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé ou j'essaie de deviner ?_ »

« _Hein ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles..._ ».

Décidément Lisbon ne savait pas mentir et même à ses propres oreilles ça sonnait faux. Elle enfouit sa tête dans sa salade évitant tout contact visuel. Jane la regardait s'endiguer d'un air amusé, tout en dégustant un taco tout frais.

« _Teresa..._ », souffla t'il au bout d'une minute, ne la voyant pas décidée à parler.

« _Okay, c'est bon, j'te raconte...Mais ce n'est rien j't'assure..._ , - elle pris une profonde respiration et le fixa. - _Au meeting ce matin, Cho nous a exposé la nouvelle affaire et les photos... et... et... Bref je me suis sentie nauséeuse et quand j'ai voulu aller me rafraîchir, et bien je me suis évanouie. -_ Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux pour ne plus voir son regard horrifié. _\- Mais ça a été court, ensuite Wylie m'a donné un café et un donut, et j'étais de nouveau sur pied. Tu vois, rien de spécial_ », termina t'elle d'un ton flegmatique.

En face d'elle, Jane avait lâché son taco et la toisait, tout en se concentrant pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Le silence entre eux régna quelques minutes, elle les yeux baissés, lui incapable de bouger. C'est Lisbon qui releva la tête, gênée par ce mutisme partagé. Elle n'avait pas de raison de se sentir coupable, mais la peur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son mari la rendait inconfortable.

« _Suis désolée Patrick... Mais vraiment, ce sont les images qui m'ont retournées, rien d'autre. Notre petit haricot se porte bien, je vais bien. Ça m'a fait le même effet que les asticots, tu te souviens ?_ », en un instant les images se précipitèrent dans sa tête et la nausée revint en force. Jane la vit blanchir, il se leva rapidement, la prit par la taille et l'emmena vers les toilettes du restaurant, où elle rendit in extremis tout ce qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Quand elle eut fini, Jane l'aida à se relever, à se rafraîchir et la prit dans ses bras.

« _Je vais bien mon amour... ce sont les joies de la grossesse, rien de plus..._ », souffla t'elle doucement, son visage enfoui dans le cou de son mari. Jane la serra un peu plus fort prenant soin de ne pas l'étouffer pour autant. « _Je sais, mais j'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose_ ».

Retrouvant leur table, ils payèrent et sur leur chemin vers le bureau, Jane acheta des crackers et de l'eau gazeuse pour Lisbon. Leurs mains restèrent unies et un doux silence les entoura jusqu'à leur arrivée.

« _Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?_ »

« _Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que Cho a eu la peur de sa vie, il n'est pas prêt de me laisser aller sur le terrain aujourd'hui_ ». Elle lui souriait malicieusement, apaisée que cette petite histoire n'ait pas pris une plus grosse ampleur. Jane lui rendit son sourire et les yeux pétillants, l'embrassa tendrement puis lui dit à l'oreille, « _j'espère bien, parce qu'avec ce qui t'attend ce soir... Nous avons encore un petit jeu à finir, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces..._ ». A ces mots susurrés, ses joues se teintèrent légèrement et ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser prenant soin de ne pas se laisser emporter.

« _Ne rentres pas trop tard mon coeur et fais attention, okay ?_ ». Elle lui répondit en posant sa main sur sa joue et dit à son tour, « _j'espère que l'on va trouver rapidement une piste pour cette affaire_ ». « _Ah, je vous manque à ce point ?!_ », se redressa Jane fièrement.

Elle le tapa doucement sur le torse, « _t'es vraiment insupportable, tu sais ça !_ »

« _et tu m'adores..._ »

« _Je t'aime_ »

« _Quand vous aurez fini, on peut reprendre le travail ?_ », les coupa Cho, les bras croisés, l'air stoïque. Jane embrassa de nouveau Lisbon, salua Cho et les autres, et sortit.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **NB: Merci merci et merci pour vos gentils mots! Je suis contente que vous appréciez ma fic! Pour le moment l'inspiration est intacte, vos appréciations y contribuent, merci!  
Ce chapitre n'est pas très long et relativement tranquille (nous sommes encore dans la mise-en-bouche)... Le prochain chapitre va voir le rythme de cette histoire s'accélérer un peu... Sinon, toutes mes excuses pour les fautes en tous genres ;-)  
I still don't own the Mentalist...**


	4. Chapter 4

L'après-midi se passa lentement, les recherches ne donnant que peu d'indices pour avancer sur l'affaire des braquages de bijouteries. N'ayant pas d'autres cas sur les bras, Cho décida de laisser rentrer ses agents pour la nuit. Il était 18h et tous étaient contents d'aller se changer les idées. Lisbon était crevée, une journée derrière son bureau était aussi éreintante qu'une journée passée sur le terrain. Avant de quitter le bureau, elle appela Jane, une habitude qu'ils avaient prise à leur retour. « _Hey Jane. On a fini pour aujourd'hui... On a encore besoin de quelque chose pour le diner ?... Mmm, okay, c'est bien... Non, non ça va je suis juste épuisée... Ah oui ? J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche... Okay, je fais vite, à toute suite mon amour... Moi aussi je t'aime_ ».

Son sac à l'épaule elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, quand Cho sorti de son bureau.

« _Ah Lisbon, je viens de recevoir un appel de la bijouterie Silver forever, près de la banque centrale. Je sais que c'est sur ton chemin, on va y faire un saut rapide, je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux, okay ?_ »

Lisbon n'avait aucune excuse pour refuser cet ordre, alors elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent ensemble. Elle envoya un message rapide à Jane pour le prévenir de son retard. « _Fais attention stp... J t'm_ » sonna la réponse.

\- / -

« _Okay les gars, on a répété, ça ne devrait pas foirer. C'est comme les autres fois, y'a rien qui change. La fermeture est à 19.00, on rentre à 18.45, on y passe 5 minutes et on ressort_ »

« _Ok boss !_ »

\- / -

« _Cho, tout est calme, je pense que c'est une fausse alerte. Les bijoutiers sont tous sur les dents en ce moment_ », dit Lisbon, en sortant ensemble de la bijouterie.

« _Ouais, les propriétaires ont décidé de fermer maintenant par prudence. Je pense que pour ce soir ça ira. Demain nous mettrons un agent en faction. Il est déjà 18h40... Ecoute je vais tout de même voir à la banque centrale, ils ont peut-être quelque chose sur les vidéos de surveillance. Tu peux rentrer, je m'en charge_ ».

« _Non, non c'est okay, je viens avec toi. Jane sait que j'aurai un peu de retard. En plus j'aimerai qu'on en finisse avec cette affaire_ », Lisbon était exaspérée de n'avoir pas avancé sur le dossier et Cho esquissa un sourire admirant son opiniâtreté.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches de la banque et entrèrent. Quelques guichets étaient encore ouverts et seuls une quinzaine de personnes était encore présente. Lisbon, suivi de Cho, flasha son badge au guichet n°3 et avant de pouvoir faire sa demande, ils entendirent une forte détonation derrière eux qui les projeta en avant, Cho venant plaquer Lisbon sur le guichet. Ainsi propulsée en avant, elle lâcha son badge et s'écroula sous le poids de Cho.

« _Que personne ne bouge ! Ceci est un braquage ! Au moindre mouvement je tiiirrre !_ », hurla une voix enfouie sous un masque de film gore.

Rapidement toutes les personnes présentes furent rassemblées derrière les guichets, alignées, les mains posées sur la tête, les téléphones confisqués. Dans cette rafle, Lisbon et Cho eurent le temps de dissimuler sur eux leur arme et badge, et à ce moment là, Lisbon réalisa avec horreur que son badge avait atterri quelque part dans la banque. Elle pria pour que les braqueurs ne tombent pas dessus. Son bras lui faisait mal, dû à sa chute, et sa position rendait la douleur difficile à supporter, mais elle savait que le braquage ne durerait pas.

Les braqueurs s'affairaient à leur tâche et tout semblait aller comme prévu.

« _2 minutes !_ »

Les mots étaient à peine sortis, que la lumière bleue d'un gyrophare se refléta dans les fenêtres de l'établissement.

« _Merde, on est grillé, fait chier ! Rassemblement les gars, les flics sont là !_ », le chef hurla en agrippant un otage, le prenant en joue et se dirigeant énergiquement vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte, prit son fusil d'assaut et tira au hasard en direction de la police. « _Dégagez, j'veux pas voir un poulet à moins de 600 mètres ou j'descend les otages_ », il poussa l'homme dans ses bras en avant vers les marches et lui tira deux balles dans le dos.

« _Fermez les portes maintenant ! Baissez les lumières aussi ! Et que ça saute ! Allez !_ ».

Ce qui ne devait durer que 5 minutes allait indéniablement se rallonger. Les braqueurs avaient perdu leur flegme, les otages étaient pétrifiés, et Cho et Lisbon tentaient de jauger la situation et de faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que l'adrénaline retombe. Bientôt le chaos extérieur pris de l'envergure, les lumières bleues flashant de partout. Dix minutes plus tard le calme revint et la tension dans la banque retomba un peu. Lisbon avait de plus en plus mal au bras, mais ne sourcillait pas pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

Tous sursautèrent au son strident du téléphone.

« _Ouais !... J'en ai rien à s'couer de votre conciliateur ! Ecoute rigolo, j'veux plus voir un flic à la ronde, je hais la flicaille ! Tu vas m'trouver une opel bleue et une toyota noire, sales et immatriculées au Texas et t'as 20 minutes pour ça avant que j'bute encore un otage... PIGE ?!_ », n'attendant pas la réponse il raccrocha violemment. Le téléphone s'écrasa à terre par le choc infligé. Le chef regarda les morceaux de plastique s'éparpiller au sol et son regard s'arrêta sur un reflet doré près d'un ficus. Il se pencha et examina l'objet. Furieux il s'avança vers les otages.

« _On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que de la flicaille dehors... Ici aussi !_ ». Ils regardèrent tous cet homme la peur au ventre.

« _Qui est le flic ici_! », hurla t'il pointant son arme tour à tour sur les visages terrorisés. « _Ok, tu veux jouer avec moi..._ , continua t'il d'un ton froid et menaçant. _Alors j'te donne 5 secondes pour te montrer avant d'en descendre un ! Ensuite ce sera un toutes les 10 secondes... Et c'est parti !_ », rajouta t'il sur un air faussement joueur.

« _un..._ »

Lisbon ne savait plus quoi faire... Risquer sa vie et celle de son bébé ou laisser les otages mourir...

« _deux..._ »

Cho avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était produit et se mit à réfléchir rapidement à la meilleure tactique possible.

« _trois..._ »

« _quatre..._ »

« _ci..._ »

« _Stop ! Arrêtez, c'est moi._ », cria une voix dans l'assemblée recluse à terre. « _Ne tirez pas !_ ». Cho eu le sang qui se glaça.

« _Tiens, tiens, regardez-moi ça ! Eh les gars matez-ça, quel beau spécimen !_ », ria t'il avant de tendre son bras et de presser la détente. Le coup retentit, le son comprimé par des cris d'horreur. En une fraction de seconde Lisbon fut de nouveau violemment plaquée dos au mur. Son corps choqué glissa lentement à terre, sa tête frappant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle perdit connaissance pour la seconde fois dans la journée. Cho regarda la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux, paralysé par la tournure des événements et les rires cinglants des braqueurs.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **NB: Voilà c'est parti! Maintenant les choses vont allées plus vite... Par contre ça veut dire aussi des vas et viens, il faudra un peu s'accrocher pour certains chapitres. Je n'en dis pas plus! Bonne lecture et si vraiment on ne s'y retrouve pas alors dites le moi...**

 **Un grand MERCI à vous (dans le désordre):** bulle-de-bo, gigif, TheTruthIs, Guest, Aliiks, Math Jisbon, Citwhoille! Vous m'encouragez à continuer!


	5. Chapter 5

Jane senti des bras se glisser par derrière et deux mains chaudes se poser sur son ventre. Un visage fit son empreinte dans son dos, puis tout un corps se colla à lui. Il sourit et posa la spatule pour caresser ces petites mains invasives. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu arriver et aimait qu'il lui laissa du temps pour l'approcher à sa guise, selon son humeur.

« _Déjà rentrée, c'est bien on va pouvoir diner tôt... -_ Il se retourna dans ses bras et l'encercla des siens en l'embrassant tendrement avant d'ajouter – _Hey Madame Jane, comment a été ta journée ?_ »

Lisbon se noya littéralement dans ses yeux charmeurs et l'embrassa à son tour plus passionnément, lui laissant entendre que la journée fut pénible et qu'elle était soulagée d'être dans ses bras.

Soudain une douleur intense la saisit et elle le lâcha, tenant fermement son bas ventre. Pliée en deux elle se mit à gémir, ses genoux venant percuter le sol, rejoints rapidement par son front. La douleur était insoutenable. Les yeux voilés par les larmes elle tenta de relever la tête pour chercher Jane... Elle ne voyait rien, la cuisine et Jane avaient disparu, c'était le noir complet et seule la douleur la tenait alerte.

« _Madame... Madame... vous devez ouvrir les yeux, allez, faites ça pour moi..._ », une lointaine voix suppliante et désespérée l'appelait de quelque part, elle connaissait cette voix...

« _T'as interêt qu'elle se réveille toi ! Sinon t'es l'prochain !_ », hurla une autre personne. Lisbon tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, sans parler de la douleur aiguë qui la pénétrait en haut du corps et dans le dos. Tout faisait mal, où était Jane ?

« _...mmm... Jannne... mal... Jannne..._ », marmonna t'elle de manière incohérente.

« _Madame, ça va aller, c'est ça, essayez d'ouvrir les yeux, allez..._ », l'empressait la voix désespérée.

« _Voyons un peu qui nous avons là...Waou ! Les gars c'est même le FBI ! On est gâté, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais! Teresa Lisbon Jane... Pas mal la gonzesse, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de temps pour s'amuser un peu_ », et son rire tonitruant raisonna dans toute la banque. Tous étaient pétrifiés et seuls les gémissements de Lisbon pouvaient se faire entendre.

Quand Cho vit Lisbon être percutée par la balle et tomber à terre, il prit vite la décision de rester à couvert le plus possible pour augmenter leurs chances de survie, il serait plus utile vivant que mort. Dans les cris et la panique générale, il avait enfoui son arme et son badge dans la pile de dossier tombée à terre lors de la détonation. Retirant sa veste il comprima la plaie au niveau de l'épaule de sa partenaire, qui grogna légèrement. Il l'appela en espérant qu'elle ne le grille pas, mais au final il était prêt à prendre des coups si c'était pour la protéger. Une faible lueur d'espoir apparue quand il l'entendit gémir le nom de son mari maintenant il fallait garder les apparences.

« _Madame Jane... c'est ça ouvrez les yeux... C'est ça, oui, regardez-moi..._ »

« _Mmm... Jane ?... Mal... Bébé ?_ »

« _Madame, mon nom est Wayne, vous avez été blessée. Vous êtes à la banque centrale..._ »

« _Ta gueule ! Tu vas pas lui raconter ta vie !_ », le coupa agressivement le tireur, qui écarta Cho de Lisbon sans ménagement et la pris par les cheveux en tournant son visage vers lui.

« _Et t'as beaux yeux avec tout ça, quel gâchis, non mais voyez-vous ça... Une fliquette belle comme un coeur ! Alors écoute bien ma belle, t'as interêt de rester en vie parce que sinon ils vont tous y passer et ça sera d'ta faute en plus !_ \- il ria fortement secouant ainsi la tête dans ses mains - _Teresa Lisbon Jane, t'as entendu salope ?!_ ». Lisbon sentait qu'elle allait vomir, les douleurs explosaient dans sa tête, son torse, son dos et dans son bras, c'était insoutenable. « _T'as entendu ?! Réponds quand j'te parle !_ », hurlait-il de plus belle, encore et encore. « _Arrêtez vous allez la tuer !_ », cria Cho, qui reçut un coup de coude comme seule réponse. Dans ce chaos Lisbon compris qu'elle devait répondre quelque chose et de toutes ses forces elle soupira, « _oui... oui... okay..._ ». Il la lâcha sans égard, sa tête percutant le sol encore une fois, Lisbon perdit connaissance de nouveau. Ils reprirent tous leur place après ça, attendant les prochaines minutes avec anxiété.

Cho comprimait la plaie tant qu'il pouvait, voyant sa veste s'imbiber de sang au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle était toujours inconsciente, mais la pression sur sa blessure la faisait grogner. Les braqueurs avaient installé leur butin près de la porte de secours, attendant comme des lions en cage la livraison des deux voitures. Leur plan B jusqu'à maintenant fonctionnait, à part peut-être l'imprévu couché à terre et se vidant de son sang. Le temps semblait s'écouler horriblement lentement, et le chef de bande faisait les cents pas devant les otages tremblants. Lisbon commença à bouger doucement, grognant de plus belle à chaque micro-mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Cho, penché sur elle, en sueur, un hématome sur sa joue.

« _Cho... ?_ », souffla t'elle d'une manière presque inaudible.

« _Madame Jane, grâce au ciel ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?_ », il la fixait des yeux essayant tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Lisbon le regarda confuse, tentant de se rappeler les événements. Rapidement les flashs du meeting, du déjeuner avec Jane, de la détonation et du coup, revinrent en force, aggravant son mal de tête, si c'était encore possible...

« _Wayne... ?_ »

« _Oui Madame Jane, c'est ça...Moi c'est Wayne..._ », répondit Cho partiellement soulagé.

« _Wayne, j'... mal..._ »

« _Je sais, encore un peu de patience, ça va aller. Mais restez éveillée okay ?_ »

« _Wayne... mon bébé... Il faut protéger mon bébé..._ », et Lisbon posa la seule main encore en fonction sur son bas ventre. Cho la regarda épouvanté et acquiesça légèrement de la tête, il était sous le choc.

 **\- / -**

Un peu plus loin, dans l'appartement de Lisbon, Jane finissait de cuire le diner. Poulet et riz avec salade mêlée, tout ce que Teresa désirait manger et surtout réussissait à garder. Il n'avait pas aimé recevoir son message le prévenant de son retard, mais se réjouissait de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et l'aimer à en perdre conscience. A 19h il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle, ce qui le titillait un peu. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il commençait franchement à s'irriter n'ayant pas de réponse à ses messages, et décida de l'appeler. Il composa le numéro et finit par tomber sur sa messagerie.

« _Hey mon coeur, t'es où ? Le diner est prêt et je t'attend, ne traine pas... Euh appelles moi quand même dès que tu peux, je m'fais un peu souci... Je t'aime_ », et il raccrocha. Son instinct ne le trompait que rarement et à ce moment précis il n'envisageait rien de bon.

 **\- / -**

Le sac posé aux pieds d'un des braqueurs, vibra et sonna de nouveau, ça n'avait pas arrêté depuis qu'ils les avaient regroupés. C'est un autre téléphone, résonnant bruyamment dans le hall de la banque, qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Il sonna dans le vide et au bout de huit sonneries, il fut décroché.

« _J'espère que les voitures sont là ! -_ vociféra le chef de bande - _... Quoi ?! Combien d'temps il vous faut pour dégoter deux bagnoles ?!... Ta gueule ! Tu sais quoi, j'vais en tirer un au hasard, ça va être facile, p'être que là tu pigeras poulet !_ ». Il alla raccrocher, mais se tint silencieux quelques secondes, visionna sa montre et dit d'un ton glaçant, « _très bien tes vingts minutes ne sont pas encore écoulées, je vais être fair-play. Et comme je suis généreux je vais te laisser deux minutes de plus, donc t'as plus que 7 minutes avant que je bute un autre otage. Ah ! et si t'es bien obéissant je laisserai p't'être ton agent du FBI en vie. ALLEZ ACTIVE !_ » et il raccrocha avec fureur. D'un pas lourd et décidé, il s'avança vers Lisbon, qui était allongée sur le côté, sa tête posée sur le manteau d'un autre otage, le dos tourné aux braqueurs et les genoux remontés protégeant son ventre. La position était loin d'être idéale pour stopper le flux de sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure, mais c'était sans doute la meilleure pour protéger ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et qui grandissait en elle. Cho continuait à s'afférer sur sa plaie, concentré, écrasant son épaule à terre autant qu'il le pouvait. Le choc qui suivi les fit tous bondir, et Lisbon hurla de douleur quand la chaussure du braqueur vint frapper avec force le bas de son dos. Cho lâcha la plaie et en une fraction de seconde intercepta le pied qui allait de nouveau s'abattre sur Lisbon. « V _ous allez la tuer ! Elle ne vous servira plus à rien une fois morte !_ », lança t'il plein de haine. Furieux, le type le souleva par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, pointant son arme sur sa tempe. « _Tu veux jouer au héros, c'est ça gros malin ?!_ », il tremblait de colère, Cho baissa les yeux en signe de soumission il fallait qu'il reste en vie... L'autre lui assena alors un coup de crosse sur la tempe et Cho se retrouva à terre semi-conscient. Quand il recouvra ses esprits, le chef était retourné auprès des siens et Lisbon gisait inerte. La rejoignant il senti son pouls très faible sous ses doigts et repris sa pression sur sa plaie. Cette fois elle ne protesta pas et n'émis aucun son.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.  
** **NB: chapitre très noir je sais et ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger... Ce chapitre est le plus long pour le moment, certains futurs autres nettement plus courts. Le prochain chapitre saute un peu dans le temps mais ça devrait être compréhensible. Vous aimez jusqu'à maintenant?  
** **Je suis en train de me demander si je fais une longue "saga" ou si je coupe quand l'affaire sera réglée et fais des séquelles à cette histoire. Si vous avez une préférence n'hésitez pas!  
** **Merci pour la review du précédent chapitre! Ca fait toujours plaisir!  
** **Don't own TM!**


	6. Chapter 6

« _A toutes les unités près de la banque centrale, on nous signale une bande de jeunes un peu bruyante..._ »

« _Allô central ? Patrouille D21, Johnson et Clark, on est tout près, on y va. Roger._ »

« _Bah fais pas cette tête, c'est le dernier qu'on prend, après on peut aller s'boire une bière chez O'Malley_ », dit Johnson pour encourager son collègue dépité, assis à ses côtés.

« _J'aime pas les jeunes, ils sont toujours beurrés ou défoncés..._ », répondit Clark irrité.

« _Et c'est toi qui parle !_ \- hurla-t-il de rire - _Toi qui vient tout juste d'avoir 28 ans ! Tu m'fais rire !_ »

« _Ouais, ben au lieu d'rire, mon vieux, mets plutôt les gyrophares, ça va leur faire peur et au moins ils auront déguerpis avant qu'on ait besoin de sortir de la voiture_ ».

Johnson s'exécuta et ils tournèrent devant la banque où ils s'arrêtèrent pour repérer le groupe recherché. Clark au volant ne bougea pas et Johnson ouvrit la porte, quand une rafale de coup de feu venant de la banque s'abattit sur eux, laissant Johnson une balle en pleine poitrine, s'affaler sur le siège qu'il occupait. Clark démarra aussitôt, voyant encore un homme hurlant pousser un autre vers eux et lui tirant deux coups dans le dos.

Tout s'enchaina ensuite rapidement, les voitures de police vinrent s'attrouper tout autour de la banque. Le capitaine de l'APD mettant en place un QG dans un bureau réquisitionné en face de celle-ci. En dix minutes, tous étaient à leur poste, attendant les ordres dans un silence de mort... Ils avaient 20 minutes pour trouver deux véhicules, la montre tournait.

 **\- / -**

« _Capitaine, c'est plus corsé que d'habitude... Il refuse toute négociation et il a des otages..._ »

« _Ouais situation de merde. Bon, on sait combien d'otages ?_ »

« _On pense une quinzaine capitaine_ », dit une voix à la porte du QG.

« _Quoi on pense ?! Vous plaisantez ou quoi ! Je veux savoir COMBIEN il y a d'otages et je veux un chiffre sûr ! Au boulot !_ »

« _Oui capitaine !_ », dirent les hommes en uniformes à l'unisson.

« _Bon on a besoin de renforts. Que quelqu'un m'appelle le FBI ! Il faut qu'ils servent à quelque chose ceux-là..._ », rajouta le capitaine d'un ton excédé.

 **\- / -**

« _Capitaine, l'agent Tork du FBI a répondu à l'appel, il n'arrive pas à joindre l'agent spécial Cho... Il dit que l'agent spécial Abbott est en route depuis Waco, mais qu'il faut gagner du temps..._ »

« _Agent par-ci, agent spécial par-là et y'en n'a pas un qui est au poste, bande de bons-à-rien ! Bon rappelez la banque, j'vais essayer de grappiller les minutes..._ »

 **...**

« _Okay les gars, ça sent le roussis ! On a 7 minutes avant qu'ils exécutent un autre otage et en plus on compte un agent dans la banque ! Passez-moi cet Abbott et fissa !_ », vociféra le capitaine.

 **...**

« _Agent spécial Abbott_ »

« _Agent Abbott, vous en êtes où ?_ », demanda le capitaine d'un ton agressif.

« _Capitaine O'Connor je suppose... Nous serons sur place d'ici 10 minutes, où en est-on de la situation ?_ », répondit-il le plus calme et professionnel possible. A l'autre bout le capitaine fumait de rage et de désespoir, mais lâcha les faits d'un ton amer, « 7 _braqueurs dans la banque centrale, entrés à 18.45, première fusillade à 18.48, un otage exécuté à bout portant dans le dos et un policier tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Première prise de contact à 19.00. Revendication de deux voitures banalisées de type opel et toyota pour 19.22 avant l'exécution d'un autre otage._ \- il prit une grande inspiration, il savait que ce qu'il allait dire maintenant allait changer la donne – _Un otage retenu serait un des votre..._ ».

De l'autre côté du combiné, Abbott eu le souffle coupé. Un agent ?! Serait-ce Cho qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à joindre, se demanda Abbott.

« _Nous arrivons, gagnez le plus de temps possible_ », et il raccrocha pour taper le numéro de Cho, mais tomba sur sa messagerie. Abbott se frotta le visage avec ses mains pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il appela ensuite Lisbon. Messagerie. Ça sentait vraiment pas bon cette histoire...

 **\- / -**

Dans la banque l'ambiance s'était nettement tendue et les braqueurs s'agitaient. Lisbon gisait toujours au sol, inconsciente, un voile de sueur perlant sur son front. Cho ne lâchait pas la pression et une vieille dame épongeait le visage blême de la jeune femme qui se vidait de son sang.

« _Toi lève-toi ! Dépêche c'est ton jour !_ »

L'homme désigné supplia qu'on l'épargne quand deux des braqueurs le levèrent de force. Sans dire un mot un coup de feu retenti et les plaintes cessèrent. Ils balancèrent le corps inerte sur les marches devant la banque. Une minute plus tard le téléphone sonna.

« _20 minutes... l'aiguille tourne !_ », le silence de mort qui régnait à l'intérieur de la banque était tout aussi glaciale que celui du dehors. Tous retenaient leur respiration.

 **.-.-.-.-.  
NB: l'histoire continue... Merci à bulle-de-bo pour la review, je pensais à tord que cette histoire était tellement noire qu'elle ne plaisait à personne. Bon ça ne va pas s'améliorer donc il faut s'accrocher, mais on en sortira à un moment ou à un autre! **


	7. Chapter 7

Jane devenait fou, faisant les cents pas entre le salon et la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Lisbon ne répondait pas, Cho ne répondait pas non plus. En désespoir de cause il avait essayé Wylie et Tork, mais sans réponse. S'il avait été sûr de les trouver au bureau, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à les rejoindre, mais rester là à devenir malade d'angoisse n'était pas non plus la meilleure option. Il tressaillit quand son appareil vibra dans ses mains, le nom d'Abbott apparaissant.

« _Dennis ! Tu sais où est Lisbon ? Et Cho ? Pourquoi t'appelle, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ », il enchainait les questions rapidement, le souffle court. A l'autre bout, Abbott pausa... C'était donc probablement un des deux qui se trouvait prisonnier, il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que ce ne soit pas Lisbon...

« _Jane, je viens d'atterrir à Austin. Il y a un braquage à la banque centrale, une sale affaire et tout porte à croire que Cho ou Lisbon soit impliqué..._ », à ces mots Jane émis un son de terreur tiré du plus profond de son âme et les larmes menaçant de tomber. Abbott savait que la nouvelle allait le choquer et s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir caché la chose. « _Jane, écoute moi... S'il te plait, Jane !_ ». « _mmm_ » fut la seule réponse qui lui échappa.

« _Jane, écoute... J'envoies Wylie te prendre et vous nous retrouvez au QG devant la banque. Ok ? Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. Jane ? Réponds !_ ». Abbott ne pu entendre que les pleurs étouffés de Jane, qui avait vraisemblablement lâché son téléphone.

 **\- / -**

« _Capitaine O'Connor ? Agent spécial Dennis Abbott. Où en sommes-nous ?_ ». Ils se serrèrent la main vigoureusement. Tous étaient maintenant présent dans le QG, mis à part Wylie et Jane, qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

« _Les braqueurs ont tué un second otage et l'ont balancé sur les marches devant la banque. Ils ont appelé et nous laissent 20 minutes de plus pour leur procurer les deux véhicules... Enfin maintenant ce ne sont plus que 16 minutes_ », annonça le capitaine en regardant le cadran au-dessus des écrans de contrôle.

« _Vous avez les voitures ?_ »

« _Affirmatif. Des traqueurs ont été placés sous chaque véhicule_ »

« _Ok. Il faudrait en cacher deux de plus dans chaque coffre. Quand leur avez-vous parlé pour la dernière fois ?_ »,

« _Il y a six_ _minutes, après qu'ils aient jeté le corps. Ce sont eux qui ont appelé_ »

« _Ok..._ \- Abbott réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter - _Avez-vous l'identité de l'agent qui fait partie des otages ?_ »

Le capitaine semblait nerveux d'un coup. « _D'après les vidéos de la bijouterie voisine, deux de vos agents se dirigeaient vers la banque avant l'attaque. Une femme, petite, brune, la trentaine, accompagné par un homme, carré, asiatique. Les braqueurs n'ont toutefois mentionné qu'un agent. Des hommes à vous ?_ ». Abbott ferma les yeux, ce qu'il redouta de pire était arrivé...

« _Ouais... Les agents Teresa Lisbon Jane et Kimball Cho... Deux excellents éléments. Un a probablement réussi à se tenir à couvert..._ », il inspira profondément, il devait garder la tête claire pour prendre les meilleures décisions afin de garder Lisbon, Cho et le reste des otages en vie, s'ils étaient encore en vie... Abbott continua, « _Il nous reste maintenant moins d'un quart d'heure, il faut faire vite. Ces braqueurs n'ont rien à perdre apparemment, ils ont la main dans ce jeu...Vous avez des tireurs prêts ?_ »

« _Affirmatif, agent Abbott. Les gars sont prêts à foncer dès que le signal sera donné_ »

« _Montrez-moi ce que vous avez prévu..._ », et tous deux se penchèrent sur les plans de la banque. Deux minutes passèrent et le téléphone sonna. Abbott fit un signe de tête en direction du capitaine et ce dernier décrocha.

« _Les minutes avancent et je ne vois toujours rien venir... Sois vous vous foutez de la vie des otages, soit vous êtes complètement idiots et préparez un plan bancal pour nous déloger... Alors écoutes flicaillon à deux balles, oublies ton plan foireux ou le prochain qui saignera sur les marches ça sera la p'tite pétasse du gouvernement. J'suis clair ?! Bougez-vous ! Tic, tac, tic, tac..._ », et il raccrocha en ricanant.

« _C'est un vrai psychopathe ce gars... Laissez tomber le plan en force, on veut éviter le carnage. Il va falloir leur fournir ce qu'ils demandent_ », et Abbott fut interrompu par l'entrée en fracas d'un Jane ébouriffé, le regard hagard. Abbott alla à sa rencontre rapidement et le retint par les épaules, cherchant son regard. « _Jane... Jane... Patrick !_ », leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « _Que ceux qui n'ont rien à faire ici sortent maintenant ! C'est un ordre !_ », cria t'il ne déviant pas son regard de celui de Jane. Le capitaine O'Connor fit signe à ses hommes et le QG se vida, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

« _Ecoutes Jane, je ne te cache rien, je suis inquiet. Lisbon et Cho sont dans la banque et le gars est taré. Trois personnes sont déjà mortes... On va accepter leur revendication et les laisser partir. On espère juste pouvoir récupérer tout le monde sain et sauf..._ ». Jane ne le quittait pas des yeux pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos.

« _Dennis, laisses moi penser à quelque chose. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'assurer la sécurité des otages_ », dit il affolé.

« _Nous n'avons plus le temps, il ne reste qu'une minute avant la prochaine exécution, on n'peut pas se le permettre, essaies de comprendre..._ »

« _..._ »

Abbott se précipita dehors, voyant le compte à rebours s'approcher de zéro. « _Capitaine, amenez les voiture devant la banque ! Vite !_ ».

 **\- / -**

« _A qui le tour maintenant ? Il faut croire que vos pauvres vies ne valent que dalle ! Am-stram-gram, pic-et-..._ », le braqueur fut interrompu par le klaxon d'une voiture. « _Oh mais on dirait qu'un de vous a eu de la chance ! L, va voir si ce qu'on a demandé est enfin arrivé, magne !_ »

« _Deux bagnoles, chef !_ », cria L de la grande porte, « _et personne en vue !_ »

Le chef fit un signe distinct aux autres et tous se rassemblèrent, ne quittant pas des yeux les otages alignés. Cho en profita pour changer de main de pression, et ainsi tourner le dos aux braqueurs, et reprendre le pouls de Lisbon. Depuis près d'une demi-heure elle n'avait pas bougé, la plaie saignait encore, une bosse était apparue derrière sa tête et il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir ce que le coup porté à son dos avait causé comme dégâts, sans parler de l'impact que celui-ci avait reçu contre le mur. Son pouls était extrêmement faible, mais présent. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de soins au plus vite, espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

« _Madame,_ \- souffla t'il le plus discrètement possible à la vieille femme qui l'aidait -, _il va falloir que vous m'aidiez_ », elle acquiesça légèrement pour ne pas se faire remarquer et Cho continua. « _Je suis agent du FBI également, agent Cho...Les choses sont en train de bouger et vous devrez prendre la relève quand ils me prendront. Quand les ambulanciers arriveront dites leur de ne pas la bouger, qu'elle a reçu des coups violents dans le dos et qu'elle est enceinte. Entendu ?_ », sa voix avait vacillé quand il mentionna la grossesse de Lisbon. Il regarda en direction de la bande, qui avait apparemment décidé de la prochaine étape. Puis se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Lisbon, « _Teresa, accroches toi encore, les secours ne vont pas tarder... Jane t'attend sûrement à la sortie, alors tu dois t'accrocher, j'ai pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos, tu sais comme il peut être pénible..._ \- dit il avec un ton plus rieur le temps d'un instant -, ... _sérieusement je compte sur toi..._ », et Cho embrassa sa joue moite amicalement.

 **.-.-.-.-.  
NB: et voilà la suite! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements Bulle-de-bo, Math-Jisbon, Lyxie & TheTruthIs! Je n'allais pas à la pêche mais c'est vrai que j'avais un doute... Merci de l'avoir dissipé!  
Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part l'histoire continue, désolée pour les fautes en tous genres et I still don't own the Mentalist!**


	8. Chapter 8

De la fenêtre du QG, Jane observait la scène dans la plus absolue impuissance. Les braqueurs étaient sortis par groupe de 3 et 4, entourés d'otages mis en joue. Il aperçu Cho, amoché, devant celui qu'il identifia tout de suite par sa posture, comme étant le chef de bande. Ils retirèrent tous les traqueurs cachés dans les deux véhicules et s'y engouffrèrent avec quelques otages. La police comme le FBI étaient eux aussi impuissants, ne voulant risquer aucune vie supplémentaire. Les deux voitures démarrèrent alors en trombe, laissant quelques otages tremblants et paniqués. Une fois les véhicules disparus au coin de la rue ils furent immédiatement emmenés vers les ambulances en attente. Jane n'avait pas vu Lisbon dans les groupes depuis leur sortie de l'établissement jusqu'à leur départ et son regard se posa sur les grandes portes trônant hautainement sur ces escaliers. Une dizaine de policiers armés jusqu'aux dents grimpèrent rapidement ces derniers, précédés d'Abbott et de Tork, et entrèrent les armes pointant droit devant eux. Ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps, Jane, une fois sorti du QG, se mit à courir vers la banque, ne prêtant aucune attention aux appels de Wylie derrière lui.

 **\- / -**

C'était le chaos, ça hurlait à droite et à gauche, « _A terre !_ », « _Ne tirez pas !_ », « _Aidez-la !_ »... Puis en quelques secondes se fut le silence et seuls le son des pas de Jane entrant dans l'établissement résonnait. Abbott se retourna et fit un signe au policier qui l'avait arrêté à la porte. Les 3 personnes allongées à terre étaient sans nul doute des otages, et une silhouette assise était voutée sur un corps inerte. Elle se releva doucement et se tourna, laissant entrevoir le visage d'une vieille femme tremblante, baigné de larmes. « _Aidez-la s'il vous plait... Aidez-la..._ », suppliait-elle à l'agonie. Abbott se précipita et avant qu'il ne puisse retourner ce corps, la vieille femme lui saisit le bras, « _des secours, il faut des secours... Ne la touchez pas !_ ». Abbott s'arrêta, dévisagea la vieille femme puis tourna son regard sur les cheveux bruns et ensanglantés de la femme qu'il reconnu enfin comme Lisbon. « _Un médecin, vite ! Agent à terre !_ », hurla-t-il à en perdre la voix. Sans attendre il se releva et intercepta Jane avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre.

« _Non Jane ! Tu ne dois pas la toucher ! Les secours arrivent !_ »

« _Pas la toucher... ?_ », Jane ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ne pas la toucher? « _Est-ce qu'elle est... est-ce qu'elle est..._ » reprit-il, sa voix s'éteignant dans sa gorge.

« _Elle est en vie, Jane, mais elle est dans un état critique..._ »

« _Laisses moi la voir !_ », cria Jane essayant de passer. C'est une autre voix qui stoppa son élan.

« _L'agent Cho a dit qu'il ne fallait pas la toucher... L'agent Cho..._ ». Au son de ce nom, il s'immobilisa et chancelant, il attendit les secours, qui le bousculèrent sur leur passage.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_ », demanda l'un d'entre eux.

« _Jeune femme, à premier coup d'oeil blessure par balle à l'épaule droite..._ », et avant de continuer son rapport il fut coupé encore une fois par la vieille femme qui répéta mots pour mots ce que Cho lui avait dit. De là tout alla très vite. Ils immobilisèrent au mieux sur la civière et avec la plus grande précaution ce corps inconscient, lui passant une perf et faisant les premiers examens nécessaires. Une fois les constats initiaux terminés, ils la roulèrent vigilamment vers l'ambulance qui attendait au pied de la banque. Abbott pria Wylie de la suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital avec Jane, et de le tenir au courant, son travail n'étant de loin pas terminé : les braqueurs étaient dans la nature et des otages, dont Cho, étaient encore en danger.

 **\- / -**

Jane fut plongé dans une stupeur catatonique dès lors qu'il compris que Lisbon était dans un état critique. Le départ de la banque, l'arrivée aux urgences, Wylie qui essayait de le rassurer, n'étaient juste qu'un flou incohérent de paroles, de lieux et de mouvements. Quand ce dernier lui plaça un gobelet en carton d'où pendait un sachet de thé, il repris ses esprits petit à petit. Un bref 'merci' s'échappa de ses lèvres et il trouva une once de réconfort dans quelques gorgées de Darjeeling. Après cela, ils restèrent assis là, dans cette salle d'attente déserte, froide et aseptisée, sans échanger un mot.

Etonnement l'intervention pour retirer la balle de l'épaule de Lisbon ne dura pas longtemps, mais la batterie de tests avec IRM et radio, avait considérablement rallongé l'attente des résultats. Peu avant minuit une femme en blouse blanche se dirigea vers eux et Wylie fut celui qui se souleva de sa chaise en premier, Jane n'osant lever les yeux de peur de lire dans le regard du médecin ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde...

« _Vous êtes là pour Teresa Lisbon Jane ?_ »

Wylie regarda Jane, qui ne disait rien.

« _Euh, oui... Je suis son collègue et voici son mari, il est sous le choc. Comment va t'elle docteur ?_ », demanda Wylie gêné de prendre les commandes.

« _Vous voulez qu'on lui donne quelque chose ?_ », demanda le médecin en regardant Jane.

« _Non, ça ira, je vais bien. Comment va ma femme ?_ », intervint Jane brusquement. Wylie soupira de soulagement.

« _Monsieur Jane, nous avons pu retirer la balle de l'épaule de votre femme, logée à quelques millimètres d'une ancienne blessure. Les dégâts entrainés par ce second impact à ce même endroit ainsi que la fracture sur le tiers moyen de l'humérus, résultera d'une récupération seulement partielle de la motricité de son bras droit..._ », elle pausa un instant et Jane, tout en se relevant, leva enfin les yeux sur cette très jeune médecin. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il y lu.

« _Monsieur Jane, je ne vais pas vous mentir. L'état de votre femme est très critique. Si l'opération a été un succès, elle a perdu néanmoins beaucoup de sang, dû à sa prise en charge tardive, elle est très faible. Elle a également une légère commotion, de nombreux hématomes au niveau des cervicales et de la tempe gauche. Nous avons effectué un IRM général et avons détecté deux côtes flottantes fêlées sur son côté droit... Mais ce qui nous préoccupe particulièrement ce sont deux fêlures : l'une sur une vertèbre lombaire et l'autre sur une vertèbre dorsale. L'IRM ne montre aucune atteinte sur la moelle épinière ni sur les nerfs, mais il n'est pas exclus qu'une légère paralysie se soit installée dû à la pression d'hématomes au niveau de la colonne. Les chocs subis ont été d'une extrême violence et nous en saurons plus quand votre femme sera réveillée et que nous pourrons faire les tests restants_ », elle pris une grande inspiration, sachant que ce qui viendrait serait la goutte d'eau de trop après un diagnostic si peu encourageant. Jane la regardait sans broncher, impassible à l'extérieur, mais totalement détruit à l'intérieur.

« _Monsieur Jane... Nous avons fait des tests aussi en ce qui concerne la grossesse de votre femme. Il n'y a pas eu de décollement utérin, l'embryon est toujours en place et les battements du coeur sont audibles, bien que plus lents que ce qu'ils devraient à ce stade de la grossesse. Cliniquement celle-ci n'a pas été interrompue et nous n'avons aucune raison de remédier à une interruption pour le moment. Toutefois, le traumatisme physique et psychique, dont votre femme a souffert, peut provoquer une fausse-couche précoce dans les jours à venir_ ». Elle fit une pause pour jauger l'état de l'homme qui se décomposait devant elle. Jane sentant ses jambes le lâcher, se laissa tomber sur la chaise sans quitter le médecin des yeux.

« _Quelle est la suite... ?_ », demanda t'il sans force.

« _Votre femme est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie générale dans le service de Réa, mais nous devrons essayer de la réveiller d'ici les prochaines deux heures pour compléter les tests. Cela risque d'être extrêmement douloureux et désorientant pour elle, votre présence sera sans doute souhaitée. Elle sera ensuite plongée dans un coma artificiel le temps d'une récupération jugée satisfaisante_ », Jane acquiesça. « _Il se peut toutefois qu'elle ne soit pas répondante, auquel cas nous devrons attendre. Les prochaines 48h seront décisives_ ». Enfin elle s'arrêta de parler et un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Wylie, qui n'avait pas bougé, était livide et des larmes coulaient discrètement le long de ses joues. Après ce qui semblait une éternité, Jane demanda exténué, « _Est-ce que je peux la voir ?_ ». « _Suivez-moi, je vais vous accompagner_ ». Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les ascenseurs, laissant Wylie seul dans la salle d'attente.

 **.-.-.-.-.  
NB: Merci Bulle-de-bo pour la review!  
Avant tous reproches: je ne suis pas dans le milieu médical, donc je me suis informée mais les termes ne sont sûrement pas exacts! Comme dit: c'est une fiction! J'espère sinon que ça continue à vous plaire!**


	9. Chapter 9

Vers une heure du matin, Abbott reçu l'appel de Wylie et les nouvelles préoccupantes de Lisbon. Après le départ de Jane et Wylie pour l'hôpital, il avait repris les rênes de l'opération, secondé par Tork et Conrad. Malgré son jeune âge et sa récente sortie de l'académie, Conrad avait réussi en quelques semaines à faire sa place dans l'équipe de Cho, prouvant plus d'une fois de ses capacités de tireuse et d'analyste, impressionnant à plusieurs reprises son équipe.

Courtement après cet appel, Abbott reçu également de mauvaises nouvelles concernant les braqueurs. Ces derniers avaient réussi à semer leurs poursuivants, et comme des petits cailloux, à disperser ça et là quelques otages, dont Cho ne faisait pas partie.

« _Agents, tout porte à croire que les braqueurs se soient dirigés vers San Antonio, pour rejoindre le Mexique. Nous n'avons pas de signalement, nous ignorons qui ils sont, mais ils sont armés et dangereux. Leurs voitures ne sont pas repérables, trop communes, et ils se sont débarrassés de tous leurs traqueurs..._ », dit Abbott d'un ton ferme à la dizaine d'agents rassemblée dans les locaux du FBI.

« _En gros, il n'y a pas moyen de les retrouver..._ », souffla Tork découragé.

« _Boss, si je puis me permettre,_ \- ajouta Conrad levant le bras -, _il y a un élément qui me fait dire que nous avons peut-être à faire à des gens de chez nous ou des forces de l'ordre..._ », à peine eu t'elle prononcé ces mots que tous les agents la dévisagèrent de manière indignée et Abbott retint son souffle quelques secondes puis demanda, « _Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à dire cela Agent Conrad ?_ ».

« _Bien... Boss... Je sais que ça a l'air farfelu mais ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que ces hommes aient su où trouver les traqueurs ? Ils n'ont pas hésité... Normalement n'importe qui aurait trouvé derrière les roues, c'est l'endroit classique que vous retrouvez dans tous les films et séries B... Mais ceux dans la doublure du coffre... C'est une pratique peu courante et pourtant ils n'ont pas hésité et ont même risqué d'être à couvert un peu plus de temps pour les retirer..._ »

« _Mmmm... Vous avez un point valide là Conrad. Très bien tout le monde..._ », puis Abbott continua en donnant une assignation à chacune des équipes présentes. Wylie était chargé de reprendre les témoignages des otages restés à la banque, pendant que Tork et Conrad eurent pour mission d'aller interroger les otages récemment libérés. Ils devaient tous essayer de corroborer la théorie de Conrad et faire cela au plus vite avant que la frontière ne puisse être atteinte...

De son côté Abbott pris la copie des dossiers et s'installa dans son bureau. Regardant sa montre indiquant 1h32, il soupira et se laissa jusqu'au petit matin avant de prendre des nouvelles de Lisbon.

 **\- / -**

Dire que ce réveil forcé allait être douloureux était un euphémisme. Il était tout juste deux heures vingt, quand Lisbon commença a geindre, ses yeux s'agitant sous ses paupières. A ses côtés Jane n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée, sa main posée sur le bas ventre de sa femme.

Aux premiers râles Jane s'était levé pour déposer doucement sa main sur sa joue et lui murmurer à l'oreille, « _Hey, mon amour... tout va bien, tu es sauve..._ ». Lisbon luttait contre elle-même : ce sommeil qui la réclamait du fond des abîmes et les douleurs qui lui parvenaient de son corps. Sa tête commença à osciller d'un côté et de l'autre, mais une vive douleur derrière son crâne lui fit émettre un cri aigu. Elle essaya de lever son bras droit afin de localiser la source de la douleur qu'elle venait de réveiller, mais c'est une autre souffrance qui se fit sentir, lui arrachant un autre cri de désespoir. Le monitoring cardiaque s'emballa au fur et à mesure que Lisbon prenait conscience de ce corps endolori, s'agitant ainsi de plus belle, jusqu'au moment où elle senti deux mains venir se poser sur son torse et son ventre. Une chaleur l'envahit et un souffle lui susurra encore et encore, « _Teresa, tout va bien, je sais que ça fait mal, mais ne bouge plus... Tout va bien, ne bouge plus, la douleur va glisser loin de ton corps... Teresa, tout va bien, ne bouge plus..._ ». La voix de Jane la calma, les traces de ses larmes restant les seules preuves de son profond mal-être et de sa grande souffrance. Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Jane, Lisbon entrouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sa vue était floue et elle ne pouvait que distinguer des formes et des couleurs, mais elle savait que son mari était auprès d'elle. Dans la chambre deux infirmières les avaient rejoint et étaient restées un peu en retrait, voyant leur patiente se calmer sous les paroles de l'homme à son chevet. Le monitoring s'emballa de nouveau quand Lisbon essaya de parler, n'ayant ainsi réussi qu'à tousser à plusieurs reprises, secouant son corps meurtri. Elle cria de nouveau de douleur et les infirmières intervinrent cette fois pour lui administrer une légère sédation, pendant que Jane continuait à lui parler en la rassurant.

La jeune médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard, pris note des dernières avancées. « _Très bien Madame Jane, je suis le Docteur Galy. Nous savons que vous êtes en grande souffrance et nous allons vous soulager le plus rapidement possible. Nous devons avant ça faire quelques tests afin de connaitre l'étendue de vos blessures. Est-ce que vous me comprenez ?_ », demanda t'elle tout en examinant par des mouvements de lumière répétitif la réaction de ses pupilles. « _Madame Jane, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?_ \- Elle se retourna vers les infirmières – _Combien lui avez-vous administré ?_ ». Avant que celles-ci ne puissent répondre, Jane, qui avait glissé sa main dans celle de Lisbon, pris la parole. « _Elle vous entend, vous pouvez faire vos tests. Dites lui seulement ce que vous allez lui faire si vous la bougez... Et ne me demandez pas comment je sais ça. Faites ce que vous avez à faire au plus vite, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer_ ». Le médecin acquiesça et commença.

La demie-heure de torture que Lisbon endura vit ses larmes ainsi que celles de Jane couler. Ce dernier resta à ses côtés, lui répétant sans cesse combien il l'aimait et qu'il était fier d'elle. Lisbon fût après cela, plongée dans un coma réparateur, laissant son mari en loques au pied de son lit.

 **\- / -**

Le calme était revenu dans la chambre d'hôpital depuis quelques heures déjà et le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon. Lisbon n'avait plus bougé depuis les derniers tests et Jane était semi-allongé dans une chaise confortable, autant qu'elle puisse l'être, toujours en contact physique avec sa femme. Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle des derniers tests effectués, la seule chose le rassurant était la régularité des bips du monitoring de Lisbon. Jane avait prié ce Dieu inconnu pour sa femme et leur enfant, espérant que l'un et l'autre s'en sortent sans trop de séquelles.

Vers 5h30, l'infirmière de service vint prendre les derniers chiffres des différents appareils et prévenir Jane du changement d'équipe une demie-heure plus tard. Il garda le silence, acquiesçant et laissant paraitre un léger sourire de gratitude. L'équipe de nuit avait été très présente pour le couple, essayant de rendre la situation la moins lourde possible pour Jane, en lui procurant une chaise longue et du thé.

Peu de temps après, un court battement à la porte le fit lever les yeux et la tête d'Abbott apparue. Jane se pencha vers Lisbon, l'informa qu'il sortait rapidement discuter et qu'il serait de retour dans quelques minutes. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, serrant délicatement la main inanimée de sa femme, puis sortit pour rejoindre leur visiteur.

« _Jane... Comment va t'elle ?_ », s'enquit Abbott hautement concerné et inquiet.

« _Euh... je n'en sais pas plus que ce que Wylie t'a dit. J'attends les résultats des derniers tests... C'est pas bon Dennis, vraiment pas bon..._ », sa voix disparue dans un soupir tremblant, les larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux. Abbott posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et serra doucement, lui témoignant ainsi de son soutien. Il ajouta, « _Si je peux faire quelque chose, n'hésite pas, ok ?_ ». Jane fit un léger signe de la tête.

« _Ecoute Jane, je sais que tu as d'autres choses à penser, mais nous avons besoin de ton aide. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir au bureau, tu peux regarder ça d'ici._ \- Et il lui tendit les dossiers copiés – _Nous devons retrouver ces sauvages et avant tout Cho..._ ».

Jane le regarda avec horreur, « _Comment ils n'ont pas relâché tous les otages ?!_ ».

« _Non, ils en ont encore quatre selon nos calculs, dont Cho. Apparemment ils savent qu'il est un des notre. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où ils sont. Nous pensons qu'ils se dirigent vers le Mexique et Conrad pense qu'ils font ou ont fait partie des forces de l'ordre. Bref tout ça est dans le dossier et si tu pouvais y jeter un oeil..._ ».

« _Okay je vais regarder... Je ne te promets rien..._ »

« _Merci Jane. Je retourne au bureau maintenant, donnes moi des nouvelles de Teresa quand tu en auras_ », il lui serra l'épaule de nouveau avant de prendre la direction des ascenseurs.

Jane considéra le dossier dans ses mains, soupira bruyamment, puis en levant les yeux pour regarder sa femme par la fenêtre il prit une grande inspiration et entra de nouveau dans cette chambre qui resterait la leur pour encore bien longtemps.

 **.-.-.-.  
** **NB: merci pour les followers et les reviews! L'histoire continue...  
** **Je poste un peu moins souvent ces temps je suis navrée, une vie privée difficile et une vie professionnelle trop présente... Bref les vacances de la semaine prochaine seront les bienvenues et me permettront d'avancer cette histoire et les autres! Merci de votre patience!**


	10. Chapter 10

« _Alors FBI de mes deux... Comment va la mâchoire ?!_ », ricana cruellement le preneur d'otage et lançant un coup de pied dans les côtes de Cho. Celui-ci se plia en deux dans la poussière, laissant un râle échapper de ses lèvres. En quelques heures ils avaient réussi à semer leurs poursuivants, déposant à des endroits stratégiques préalablement définis les otages encombrants et laissant croire aux fédéraux qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Mexique. Avec cette tactique ils avaient perdu du temps pour avancer, mais la confusion générée leur en laissait tout autant, n'ayant trouvé sur leur passage aucun barrage. Vers trois heures du matin ils étaient arrivés à Eagle Lake, décidés de s'arrêter là pour se ravitailler. Au sud de ce lac les attendaient deux nouvelles voitures tous terrains, ainsi que deux canoës et trois kayaks fermement attachés aux véhicules et tout ce qu'il fallait comme rations militaires pour se nourrir.

« _Dans 15 minutes on lève le camp et on reste au plan initial. On les dégage comme convenu, sauf celui-là, il peut nous servir_ », déclara le chef de bande en indiquant Cho assis par terre avec les trois autres otages.

Une fois les quelques minutes écoulées, ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans les deux véhicules. Aucun des otages ne parlait, ils attendaient avec peur ce que le sort leur réserverait. Ils prirent la 102 vers le sud et avant de bifurquer sur la 950, ils tournèrent sur Matthews Store road. Quelques mètres plus loin ils s'arrêtèrent dans la partie boisée, deux des braqueurs firent sortir les trois otages et les emmenèrent vers l'intérieur des bois. Trois coups de feu résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit et les deux bandits réapparurent seuls.

 **\- / -**

Au bureau du FBI, les premiers agents arrivaient pour la journée. Il était 7h30, seule l'équipe d'Abbott était encore sur le pied de guerre. Tork et Conrad relisaient les dossiers et s'essayaient à toutes sortes de théories pour comprendre le mode d'action employé par les braqueurs avant le casse à la banque. De retour de l'hôpital, Abbott s'était arrêté prendre café et feuilletés pour l'équipe. Il espérait de tout son coeur que Jane puisse les aider dans cette enquête tout en culpabilisant de rajouter cela à ses épaules...

« Boss _, nous avons réinterrogé les otages. Ils ont râlé étant donné l'heure... Mais nous savons donc que les braqueurs sont au nombre de sept, qu'ils portaient des uniformes assez similaires à ceux des militaires. Un des otages, M. Hinzel a en effet noté la manière dont ils étaient chaussés et la manière dont ils tenaient leurs armes..._ », déclara Tork.

« _M. Hinzel est ancien major de l'armée de terre, à la retraite depuis 10 ans. Il pense que ces gars là étaient plutôt des marines, mais c'est juste une intuition et il n'a pas pu nous donner d'autres éléments. Les autres otages n'ont rien donné de plus_ », ajouta Conrad dépitée.

« _Wylie des nouvelles de ceux qui sont restés dans la banque ?_ » _,_ demanda Abbott après avoir entendu ces deux récits.

« _Je n'ai rien boss. La vieille qui a aidé Cho était trop choquée, elle est à l'hôpital. Les 3 autres n'ont rien pu apporter. Cho et Lisbon auraient sûrement noté quelque chose... Au fait vous avez des nouvelles ?_ », répondit Wylie inquiet.

« _Pas encore, Jane appellera dès qu'il en saura plus. Bon on est dans l'impasse pour le moment. Faites une pause café et nous reprenons dans trente minutes_ », et Abbott quitta le bullpen pour se réfugier dans son bureau.

 **\- / -**

« _Vous rêvez si vous pensez qu'ils ne vous rattraperont pas..._ », Cho était épuisé et surtout très énervé. L'exécution des trois derniers otages l'avait profondément écœuré. Balancé sans ménagement dans une des voitures, entouré de deux braqueurs, il s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'à là, mais ne tenant plus il avait fini par réagir d'un ton amer. Il ne reçu qu'un rire moqueur en réponse.

Avant d'atteindre Garwood, peu après quatre heures du matin, ils avaient bifurqués de nouveau vers le sud sur les petites routes de campagne, puis sur des chemins de terre, pour finalement se garer sur les rives de Colorado River. A l'abris des regards, ils dissimulèrent les deux véhicules sous des branchages, ayant auparavant décroché leurs embarcations, pris leurs affaires et leur butin, et fait disparaitre leurs traces.

De là ils se changèrent, mais gardèrent encore leur masque, ce qui rassurait l'agent sur son futur... Les canoës et kayaks furent mis à l'eau, et une fois tout minutieusement installé sur chacun de ces nouveaux moyens de locomotion, ils prirent le courant de la rivière direction le Golfe du Mexique. Cho n'avait pas le pied marin, mais il voyait dans ce nouveau transport une opportunité de pouvoir échapper à ses tortionnaires. Ils comptaient 24h non stop pour arriver à bon port, c'était le temps imparti pour Cho pour trouver une solution.

Heureusement la température n'était pas trop difficile à supporter, même si l'été se profilait. Quand le soleil fut suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour les éclairer, ils mirent un bandeau sur les yeux de Cho afin d'enlever leur propre masque pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Sept hommes avec un masque et un sans était plus notable qu'un seul homme avec un bandeau sur les yeux. D'expérience ils savaient qu'ils allaient rencontrer d'autres personnes s'éclatant en rafting.

Quand les yeux de Cho furent bandés, ses chances d'escapade furent considérablement réduites. Restait encore une nuit pour tenter le grand saut, mais c'était sans compter l'aide qu'il recevrait tout prochainement.

 **\- / -**

La matinée passait avec une lenteur qui rendrait même fou un moine bouddhiste. La patience de l'équipe avait disparu, laissant les agents sur les dents. Depuis le café qu'Abbott leur avait amené, aucun indice et aucune piste n'avaient été trouvés.

« _Y'en a marre ! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin !_ », cria avec rage Tork, lançant un dossier à terre. Tous le dévisagèrent, l'enviant, au moment où Abbott sortait de son bureau. Ce dernier soupira, sa patience était aussi arrivée à bout.

« _Okay tout le monde, votre attention s'il vous plait ! Il est bientôt midi et nous n'avons rien de nouveau. Que ceux qui ont fait la nuit, rentrent chez eux pour les deux prochaines heures. J'ai besoin d'une équipe reposée pour continuer. Les autres poursuivez vos recherches. Le prochain briefing sera à 15.00_ ». Aucune contestation ne se fit entendre.

Ils étaient dans l'impasse, il leur fallait absolument une brèche pour pouvoir agir... Cogitant ainsi Abbott pensa à Jane et fut surpris de n'avoir pas reçu de nouvelles depuis sa visite à l'hôpital, ce qui ne prédisait rien de bon. Le téléphone à la main il pressa le numéro de Jane et attendit.

 **.-.-.-.-.  
NB: Avec un peu de retard, mais la tête est enfin en vacances (le reste dans la ****gastro :-( )... Alors un chapitre sans J &L et un peu plus lent, mais l'histoire continue... Très très bientôt la suite...  
Merci pour les reviews, toujours un beau coup de pouce, et au nouveau follower! **


	11. Chapter 11

« _Jane..._ », dit-il en décrochant, sans même avoir regardé qui était son interlocuteur. Ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir qui l'appelait, mentaliste ou pas. Avant la venue du médecin en milieu de matinée, Jane s'était penché sur le dossier d'Abbott. Etudiant les plans et les rapports, il avait eu une intuition intéressante, mais au moment de la relayer à son boss, le médecin était entré dans la chambre de Lisbon. Lisant son visage Jane avait oublié son appel sur le champ en luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir. Maintenant il pensait que le coup de téléphone d'Abbott était probablement légitime.

« _Jane, comment ça va ? Comment va Lisbon ?_ », s'enquit Abbott.

« _Euh... écoutes Dennis j'ai eu une intuition sur l'affaire._ \- sa voix était usée, son ton las - _Je n'pense pas qu'ils se dirigent vers le Mexique, ça c'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire. Non je pense qu'ils se dirigent vers le Golfe du Mexique. Ils ne s'encombreront pas des derniers otages, sauf peut-être de Cho et ils utiliseront la Colorado River..._ »

« _Jane, ça n'a pas de sens. Tu te rends compte du temps qu'ils perdraient par cette voie là ? Au moins une journée !_ », rétorqua Abbott troublé.

« _Ecoutes Dennis, fais comme tu veux. Normalement mon intuition est bonne, mais si tu ne veux pas la suivre alors c'est ton problème.. Moi j'en ai d'autres..._ », et Jane raccrocha épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et se retint au mur du couloir qui longeait la chambre de Lisbon. Ce cauchemar n'en finirait donc pas. Tous ses rêves de bonheur avec Lisbon et leur enfant étaient réduits en cendre. Pourquoi avait-elle repris le travail ? Pourquoi avait-elle remis sa vie en danger et en portant leur enfant qui plus est !? Jane savait que ce genre de raisonnement ne l'amènerait à rien, il savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la situation, mais la peur, la frustration et la tristesse le rendaient fou. Ses poings s'abattirent sur le mur, suivis de près par son front. Il inhala profondément, il fallait qu'il reste fort pour elle, pour tous les trois. Après quelques inspirations et expirations, il considéra un instant les prochaines étapes qui les attendaient en se rappelant de tous les résultats que le médecin lui avait énumérés...

... _Flashback..._

... Après le départ de Dennis et le changement d'équipe de soignants, le Dr. Galy était venue le trouver pour faire le point.

« _M. Jane, nous avons reçu les derniers résultats. Je vous en prie asseyons nous un moment_ ». Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises près de Lisbon, ne laissant pas d'autres places entre les machines et le lit, le service intensif ne prévoyant pas bien plus.

« _La condition de votre femme depuis l'opération ne s'est pas empirée et nous pouvons être confiants que nous sommes sur le bon chemin. Son épaule ne présente pas d'infection et sa commotion se résorbe. Lors de son bref réveil nous avons pu déterminer sa réactivité aux stimuli au niveau de la partie supérieure de son dos, c'est promettant également_ », elle inspira et continua, « _cependant nous sommes inquiets concernant les coups reçus dans la partie inférieure de son dos. Comme vous l'avez sûrement vu, elle n'a pas répondu aux stimuli sur ses jambes. D'ici les prochaines 48 heures nous ferons un nouvel IRM pour vérifier si un hématome ne serait pas la cause d'une paralysie partielle_ ».

« _Et le bébé_ », demanda Jane à bout de forces.

« _Le bébé est maintenant sous monitoring pendant les prochains jours. Nous devons être sûrs de pouvoir détecter le moindre changement qui pourrait conduire à un arrêt de la grossesse_ ».

« _Quand va t'elle se réveiller ?_ »

« _Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Pour le moment elle est plongée dans un coma réparateur, si son état continue à s'améliorer ainsi, nous la laisserons se réveiller naturellement en réduisant la sédation. Votre femme est en excellente condition physique M. Jane, elle va lutter_ », les yeux du médecin étaient tellement compatissants que Jane ne pu que baisser les siens de peur de faire naitre un espoir qu'il n'avait pas.

Le Dr. Galy avait ensuite quitté la chambre. Jane avait regardé le corps de Lisbon : le son des moniteurs commençaient à résonner bruyamment dans ses oreilles, l'odeur des antiseptiques l'agressait, il fallait qu'il sorte. Cette fois il ne parla pas, n'embrassa pas sa femme, mais sortit pratiquement en courant pour atteindre les escaliers qui le conduiraient vers l'extérieur.

Sur le toit de l'hôpital, près de la piste d'hélicoptère, il pris une bonne heure pour absorber les événements des dernières heures, puis fit son chemin vers la cafétéria pour déguster un bon thé. C'est à midi sur son retour vers la chambre de Lisbon, que Dennis l'avait appelé.

 **\- / -**

Sur la Colorado River, il était aussi midi et la cadence soutenue de leurs rames plongées dans l'eau avait réussi à bercer Cho, qui s'était endormi au fond d'un des canoës. Le soleil lui brûlant la nuque le réveilla lui laissant un mal de tête foudroyant. Il n'avait pas mangé ni bu depuis le soir d'avant et la déshydratation le guettait. Groggy, il se redressa et se rendit attentif aux sons qui l'entouraient. Il était toujours dans le canoë, toujours dans l'eau à en croire le léger tangage, mais il était seul les yeux bandés et les mains attachées derrière son dos. Le vent s'était levé et l'odeur d'un feu de bois lointain lui parvenait aux narines. A ce moment là il distingua quelques voix des braqueurs qui discutaient, mais étant apparemment trop éloigné, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Cho espéra qu'ils lui donneraient au moins une gorgée d'eau, car cette attente sous ce soleil était une vraie souffrance. Après un bon quart d'heure, il entendit les voix se rapprocher et bientôt la barque tangua fortement quand deux personnes embarquèrent. Pas un mot ne fut échangé et le rythme reprit rapidement.

« _He Ho !_ », hurla soudain une voix semblant venir de la rive.

Silence.

« _He ho ! Vous là-bas !_ ». Cho senti la tension monter dans le canoë. « _He ho officier !_ » répondit le chef de bande. Etait-ce enfin l'opportunité attendue ? « _J'te préviens, tu dis un mot et j'le bute_ », lui souffla ce dernier à l'oreille.

« _Vous allez loin comme ça ?_ », demanda le garde forestier.

« _Nous avons prévu de nous arrêter d'ici deux heures ! Notre ami là va se marier et nous lui avons réservé une petite surprise !_ », répondit-il la voix enjouée.

« _Pas de problème ! Sachez seulement que nous attendons de terribles orages en fin de journée ! Je vous conseille de vous abriter avant !_ »

« _Ah, merci officier ! Mais pas d'inquiétude nous serons à couvert, ça serait dommage que l'enterrement de vie de garçon de notre ami,_ \- et il secoua Cho un peu brusquement en souriant - _, soit gâchée par quelques gouttes de pluie !_ »

« _Bonne journée alors et restez prudents !_ », finit le garde, pas le moins du monde suspicieux.

« _Merci à vous et bonne journée !_ »

Sur ces dernières paroles le rythme soutenu reprit de plus belle. « _Bon les gars, il va falloir accélérer. Merde, on n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter ce soir... Essayons d'aller le plus loin et pour le reste on verra_ ». Sur ces mots ils reprirent à ramer avec plus de vitesse qu'avant. Cho avait bien compris que ces hommes étaient des marines entrainés aux conditions les plus dures, qu'un orage n'arrêterait sûrement pas.

 **\- / -**

« _Nous n'avons pas de nouveaux éléments factuels mais d'après Jane nos braqueurs se dirigeraient vers le Golf du Mexique par voie fluviale. Après avoir obtenu cette info, l'équipe sur place à averti les rangers forestiers qui patrouillent près de la Colorado River, leur demandant de nous signaler toutes personnes suspectes. Nous avons été informé également que de lourds orages vont s'abattre sur le sud du Texas incessamment sous peu... Cela pourrait nous compliquer la tâche. En attendant, Wylie et Conrad, établissez avec les infos la trajectoire éventuelle des braqueurs, vous relayerez à Tork. On se rapproche, il faut continuer ! Au boulot !_ »

 **\- / -**

De gros nuages menaçants avaient recouvert l'horizon, le vent atteignait déjà des pointes à 50 km/h, tandis que l'eau tourbillonnait de plus belle. Les embarcations étaient secouées mais gardaient leur trajet. Cho, les mains attachées dans le dos, essayait de se stabiliser avec ses pieds et ses jambes, les campant sur le flanc du canoë. Ne voyant rien il ne pouvait anticiper les mouvements et était ainsi vivement balloté.

« _Détachez-moi les mains !_ », cria t'il quand l'orage se mit à gronder et le vent à forcir. « _Que voulez-vous que je fasse !? Je veux juste pouvoir me tenir correctement !_ », hurla-t-il. Une main rugueuse le tira en arrière violemment et le retourna face contre fond. Une lame aiguisée vint de faufiler entre ses mains et le duck tape, le libérant rapidement de ses liens, mais un pied vint s'abattre sur son dos l'immobilisant et lui rendant la respiration difficile. Les embarcations tanguaient de plus en plus, la pluie fouettait, mais ils continuèrent leur route vers le sud.

 **.-.-.-.  
NB: voilà la suite de l'histoire! Si le dernier chapitre était un peu plus tranquille, celui-ci reprend un peu du rythme. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours... L'histoire pour Lisbon peut encore tourner pur "drama" avec le bébé, je ne sais pas encore probablement pas... Dites moi si vous avez des préférences!  
Merci au nouveau follower!  
I still don't own TM...**


	12. Chapter 12

L'eau remplissait la barque, Cho toussait et crachait ce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas inhaler ou boire. Coincé sous un poids indélogeable, il profitait de chaque mouvement latéral de l'embarcation pour prendre un bol d'air avant de replonger le nez dans le fond de la barque. Si cela devait continuer ainsi, il estimait à nulles ses chances de survie. L'eau lui piquait les yeux, il faiblissait à lutter contre ce pied pesant sur son dos et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus lutter, la charge disparut. Son instinct prit le dessus et il s'assit, s'agrippant à l'aveugle aux rebords, le canoë se balançant dangereusement près à chavirer. Cho n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et à peine de reprendre son souffle, quand son torse fût projeté par-dessus bord. Il n'hésita pas et saisit l'occasion...

 **\- / -**

« _Hi Black ! T'es rentré à temps... Il est mauvais cet orage..._ »

« _Ouais chef, il faudrait être fous pour se balader par ce temps. Enfin des fous y'en a toujours,_ \- ajouta t'il en riant - _, j'en ai encore rencontré il y a trois heures de ça qui allaient fêter l'enterrement d'une vie de garçon ! Faut être taré !_ »

« _Euh ?! T'as trouvé des rafteurs ?_ »

« _Ouais, ils devaient être à quelques miles de Bay City et vue les baraques qui ramaient, ils sont sûrement déjà en train de mater une belle stripteaseuse et se descendre des pintes !_ »

« _Ils étaient combien ?_ », demanda le ranger supérieur d'un ton un peu plus sec.

« _Bah ch'sais pas... Ils étaient sur la rivière, moi sur la berge..._ », répondit-il nonchalamment.

« _Combien étaient-ils ! Cogitent bon sang !_ », hurla son interlocuteur.

« _Ok, ok, ne t'énerves pas comme ça, c'est bon ! Ils étaient... ils étaient... euh... 7 ! Non, non attends ils étaient 8 avec le futur marié !_ »

« _Crétin, t'as pas entendu les appels ! Où ?! Où les as-tu rencontré ?_ »

 **\- / -**

Abbott déboula comme une furie dans le bullpen. Il était un peu plus de seize heures et les équipes travaillaient d'arrache-pied.

« _On a un signalement ! Huit hommes sur la Colorado River, repérés il y a trois heures environ, ramant en direction de City Bay. Considérant l'orage qui rince le sud du pays depuis une heure déjà, tout nous pousse à croire qu'ils ont dû s'arrêter. Wylie, calculez maintenant la zone dans laquelle ils peuvent être. Tork, Conrad avec moi, nous prenons l'Hélico direction aéroport de Wharton. A cause des intempéries nous ne pourrons pas atteindre Bay City directement, le Chef Ranger Thomas nous y amènera dès que possible. En route !_ »

 **\- / -**

La tête et le torse sous l'eau, Cho se débattait pour libérer son pied des mains d'un de ses kidnappeurs. Il tirait, lançait des coups de pied, arrivant enfin à se défaire quand une vague vint frapper l'avant du canoë. Plongé puis tiré de l'eau, seuls les courants pouvaient lui être utiles pour ne pas se noyer. 'Ne pas se battre contre le courant mais s'en servir', voilà ce dont il se rappelait de ses camps scout de son enfance, mais c'était sans compter sur les coups de feu qui fendaient la surface tourmentée de l'eau. Cho était balloté, il remontait à la surface avant d'être entrainé vers le fond, essayant à bout de force à fuir ses ravisseurs, quand une douleur aiguë lui traversa la jambe. En hurlant de douleur il but la tasse et perdit le sens d'orientation se laissant complètement emporté par le courant. Les détonations s'éloignèrent avant de cesser une fois pour toute.

Le groupe des braqueurs continuèrent à ramer, évitant tant que possible de chavirer. Séparés ils échangèrent encore quelques signes codifiés pour organiser une tactique et chaque embarcation continua sa propre trajectoire contre les rapides, la pluie et le vent.

Quelques heures plus tard, trois kayaks un canoë rejoignirent la corporation industrielle après City Bay. Il manquait encore deux hommes. Les cinq autres en profitèrent pour réorganiser leurs embarcations et faire le point sur ce qui avait été perdu en route.

« _Bon les gars... L et A manquent à l'appel, on leur donne jusqu'à 19.00, dans 10 minutes, pour arriver, sinon on reprend la route sans eux. On continue à coller au plan, nous avons perdu deux heures avec ce foutu orage_ », râla la chef de bande avant d'ajouter, « _Et en plus on a perdu le flic. Mais je suis sûr de l'avoir touché et avec les courants il sera sûrement retrouvé noyé d'ici les deux prochains jours. On s'ra déjà loin !_ ».

Le second canoë apparut timidement avec un homme à bord seulement, au moment où les cinq se préparaient pour se remettre en route. « _Il est où L ?!_ ». « _On a chaviré, il n'est pas remonté..._ ». « _Okay, on repart ! L'orage faiblit, il ne faut pas perdre de temps !_ ». Et ainsi, ils se remirent à ramer bien décidés à atteindre Matagorda dans la nuit.

 **\- / -**

« _Nous attendons que ça se calme un peu dehors, ensuite je vous propose de descendre les berges à cheval, nous serons plus rapides. Les routes et chemins de terre seront impraticables par véhicules à moteurs. Vous êtes déjà monté ?_ »

« _Ca ne sera pas un problème pour nous, -_ répondit Abbott en regardant Tork et Conrad acquiescer et continua - _mais n'attendons pas trop, c'est une vraie course contre la montre. Nous avons un agent et des otages à récupérer, en espérant qu'ils soient encore vivants, sans parler qu'il faut arrêter ces salauds..._ »

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
NB: Voilà un tout petit chapitre... Les vacances n'aident pas trop à la rédaction :-( mais aident beaucoup à la décompression ;-)  
Merci à Math-Jisbon pour sa review active! **


	13. Chapter 13

L'état de Lisbon n'avait pas changé depuis la visite du médecin le matin même, elle était toujours dans le coma et reliée à un nombre incroyable de machines. Après sa crise d'angoisse, Jane n'avait pas quitté son chevet la regardant attentivement, comme s'il attendait qu'elle se réveilla d'un instant à l'autre. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, il s'était retiré dans le palais de sa mémoire. Le soleil était à son déclin quand la visite du médecin le ramena à la réalité.

« _Monsieur Jane... Comment allez-vous ?_ », lui demanda t'elle en saisissant le fichier des derniers relevés. Jane la regarda, son visage inexpressif, mais ne répondit pas. Après un court silence et un mini-duel de regards, elle reprit, cette fois en lisant les résultats inscrits devant elle, « _Bien, je vois que l'état de votre femme ne s'est pas détérioré, c'est bon signe. Pour votre bébé nous devons attendre encore..._ », « A _rrêtez !_ \- la coupa Jane sèchement -, _vous m'avez dit la même chose ce matin. Si vous n'avez rien à préciser, alors je ne veux rien entendre_ ». La spécialiste lâcha son dossier qui vint s'étaler au sol, elle toisait son interlocuteur avec stupéfaction et choc. De son côté Jane détourna son regard pour le poser de nouveau sur sa femme et repartir dans ses pensées. Sans échanger un seul mot supplémentaire le médecin recomposa le dossier et sortit tremblante de la chambre.

 **\- / -**

L'orage avait cessé depuis deux heures déjà, permettant à Abbott et ses compagnons de se mettre en route à cheval en direction de Bay City. L'aube pointait à l'horizon éclairant les berges de la rivière, soulignant ainsi les dégâts laissés par la tempête. Des troncs d'arbres jonchaient le sol et de nombreux détritus naturels flottaient à la surface de l'eau calmée, mais aucune trace de présence humaine. Voyant le chaos dans ce calme ambiant, Abbott pensait ironiquement que leur situation n'était pas si différente. Il n'avait pas reçu d'autres nouvelles de Lisbon, mais il avait saisi dans l'échange avec Jane qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir, bien au contraire. Ne pouvant aider plus concrètement le couple, il s'était entièrement plongé dans la traque des braqueurs et de leurs otages. A l'image de ce calme entourant le chaos, voilà qu'ils étaient dans l'attente, débroussaillant les événements tempétueux du jour précédent, essayant de comprendre.

« _Les chevaux ont besoin de se désaltérer, nous allons faire une pause de 20 minutes_ », ils acquiescèrent tous et mirent pied à terre. Chacun dégagea un bout de berge pour laisser l'accès à la rivière.

« _A combien estimez-vous notre éventuelle arrivée sur Bay City ?_ », demanda Abbott en regardant sa montre.

« _Je ne sais pas si nous y arriverons aujourd'hui. Le terrain est très abîmé et nous suivons les berges... En temps normal et sur sentier, nous en aurions pour une bonne journée... Mais vous avez alerté la police sur Bay City ?_ », lui demanda l'homme en croquant une pomme.

« _Oui, toutes les forces de l'ordre sont en alerte, ils ne pourront pas aller bien loin..._ », Abbott s'arrêta à la vue d'un corps inanimé de l'autre côté de la rivière. Tous le regardèrent, puis suivirent des yeux le doigt pointé d'Abbott. Ce dernier et le chef ranger traversèrent la rivière à pied sans difficulté. A cet endroit l'eau était peu profonde et atteignait à peine le haut des cuisses des deux hommes. Arrivés près du corps, ils le retournèrent doucement et Abbott expira lourdement en réalisant que ce n'était pas un des otages.

« _Déjà un de moins à chercher..._ »

« _Etes-vous sûrs qu'il s'agit d'un braqueur ?_ »

« _Oui il n'y a pas de doute. Ses vêtements et le tatouage des marines qu'il a sur l'avant bras droit. Pas de doute... Bon on prend les empreintes et quelques photos, ensuite on continue._ »

« _Vous pensez que les autres ont survécu à l'orage ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que les derniers otages sont à l'abris..._ », répondit Abbott en pensant à Cho.

 **\- / -**

La nuit avait été, comme la précédente, ridiculement courte et Jane commençait sérieusement à ressentir la fatigue. Si les insomnies avaient ponctué ses nuits dans le passé, elles n'en faisaient à présent définitivement plus partie. Peu de temps avant le changement d'équipe, ce qui signifiait derniers relevés et envahissement de la chambre par les infirmières, Jane décida de faire quelques pas pour se trouver un thé et un truc à se mettre sous la dent. Sur sa route vers la cafétéria il rencontra effectivement deux aides-soignantes se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il venait de quitter, il les salua poliment.

La scène qu'il trouva à son retour n'avait pas été attendue et le choc fut terrible. Son gobelet à la main, Jane poussa la porte, son regard posé sur le thé pour ne pas le renverser, manquant ainsi la pancarte indiquant que des soins étaient en train d'être prodigués et que l'accès de la chambre était par ce fait interdit. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, il leva les yeux pour voir d'où venait le bruit ambiant. Il resta sans voix à la vue des deux infirmières en train de changer les draps du lit de Lisbon. Le dos dénudé de cette dernière était tourné vers lui, laissant apparaitre de monstrueux hématomes. Jane lâcha ce qu'il avait dans ses mains et le thé vint se répandre sur ses chaussures et sur le sol. Les infirmières interrompues dans leur travail le regardèrent surprises de le trouver là. Après avoir délicatement reposé Lisbon, la plus ancienne se précipita vers Jane pour le faire sortir, pendant que l'autre continuait sa tâche.

« _Monsieur Jane, regardez-moi..._ », lui dit-elle doucement en l'entrainant s'assoir sur le canapé dans leur pièce de repos. « _Installez-vous là un moment, je vais vous apporter quelque chose à boire_ », et elle laissa Jane s'affaler sur le canapé pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et un léger sédatif ils étaient tous conscients dans le service, du manque de repos du mari de la patiente de la chambre n°3. « _Tenez, prenez ça..._ »

« _Quelles brutes peuvent s'acharner sur les gens comme ça... Sur une femme qui plus est..._ », répétait-il dans un murmure. Il prit l'eau et le médicament, et se laissa pousser gentiment jusqu'à se retrouver en position allongée. Jane ferma les yeux et l'infirmière soupira en plaçant un instant sa main sur le coeur de l'homme en face d'elle, qui ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

 **\- / -**

Il était déjà midi quand ils découvrirent un tronc d'arbre porté par le courant, transportant une autre silhouette. Atteindre cette malheureuse embarcation avait été des plus périlleux, les courants à cet endroit étant particulièrement dangereux sans parler de la profondeur. Pour son faible poids comparé à ses compagnons, Conrad avait été celle choisie pour être attachée à une corde afin de se laisser porter jusqu'au corps flottant. L'eau était froide et tenir fermement ce corps à elle pour être ensuite tous deux tirés par ses collègues, était à la limite du possible. Ils avaient frôlés la noyade plus d'une fois. Une fois le rivage atteint, Abbott s'occupa de Conrad, la mettant en position de survie et la couvrant d'une couverture, laissant les deux autres s'occuper de l'homme qui gisait sur le ventre.

« _Cho !_ », hurla Tork quand ils le retournèrent, « _C'est l'agent Cho ! Au mon Dieu !_ », s'exclama t'il lorsqu'il vit le regard d'incompréhension du Ranger.

« _Son pouls est là, mais faible. Il respire c'est déjà ça ! Aidez-moi à le tirer un peu plus haut_ », et Tork aida le Ranger, rejoint rapidement par Abbott.

« _Vous pensez qu'on peut appeler un hélico ?_ », demanda ce dernier.

« _La zone n'est pas bonne pour ça, au mieux à 7 miles à l'est il y a un terrain favorable, mais il faut s'enfoncer dans la forêt et je ne sais pas comment votre agent supportera ce voyage..._ »

« _Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix..._ »

« _Bien... je pourrai aller à la station qu'on a passé à 10 miles au nord pour chercher une embarcation... Mais le fleuve est dangereux à naviguer avec les restes de l'orage._ »

« _Très bien, alors nous n'avons pas le choix, faites l'appel Ranger..._ », Abbott était dépité et anxieux.

 **.-.-.-.-.  
NB: Oh ça fait un bail! Navrée... j'ai plein d'excuses mais je ne vais pas commencer à les énumérer. Alors voici la suite! Pour la suite de la suite je ne sais pas quand, bientôt la rentrée scolaire va chambouler un peu mon rythme hebdomadaire ;-)**

 **En ce qui concerne vos reviews: juré craché Cho ne m'a rien fait! Et si si Jane est touché de ce qui lui arrive, mais il est tellement accablé qu'il a du mal à réaliser tout ce qui se passe! Et pour les amateurs de Lisbon je suis navrée mais comme l'a fait remarqué Math-Jisbon, sans Lisbon y-a-pas-grand-chose-à-faire...  
En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et tous vos commentaires!**

 **J'ai décidé de couper cette fic et de faire une suite après. Donc je vais 1. finir correctement celle-là, 2. frustrer quelques lecteurs, 2. me faire plaisir ;-)**

 **Merci à Gouldo1, bulle-de-bo, Math-Jisbon et Paiw! Et aux nouveaux followers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jusqu'ici...**

Un braquage dans une banque d'Austin s'est mal déroulé, laissant Lisbon gravement blessée et Cho enlevé. Les braqueurs réussissent à s'échapper avec quelques otages, puis ayant gardé seulement Cho ils continuèrent leur fuite sur la Colorado River. Une violente tempête éclate perturbant leurs projets. Lisbon dans le coma est à l'hôpital avec un Jane malade d'angoisse pour elle et leur enfant qu'elle porte. Plus tard Cho réussit à fuir et est retrouvé presque noyé par Abbott et son équipe...

 **\- / -**

« _Central, ici Ranger McDonnald. Il nous faut un légiste au croisement de la 102 et de Matthews Store road. Deux hommes et une femme apparemment tués à bout portant, dans les dernières 24 heures. Roger_ »

« _Ranger, ici Central. Bien reçu. On informe le légiste. Roger_ »

 **\- / -**

Le déplacement de Cho fût un vrai périple. Sept malheureux miles à cheval sur un terrain escarpé et endommagé leur prirent une bonne heure, sans compter la demie-heure nécéssaire à la mise en place d'un brancard derrière l'une des montures, sur laquelle le blessé inconscient fût installé. L'hélicoptère emporta Cho vers l'hôpital d'Austin, retrouvant ainsi le pauvre destin de Lisbon.

De retour sur les berges, Abbott et les trois autres continuèrent leur trajet en direction de Bay City. Ils avaient encore quelques heures avant de devoir installer un campement de fortune pour la nuit, lorsqu'ils reçurent un appel.

« _Abbott... Mmmm... Peut-être... vous avez des noms ?... Okay, alors contactez l'Agent Wylie à Austin, il devrait pouvoir nous éclairer sur leurs identités. Très bien merci._ », il raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres, « _trois corps ont été retrouvés, probablement les trois derniers otages... On attend la confirmation de Wylie, mais si c'est le cas alors il ne reste plus que 6 braqueurs en fuite. Continuons vers Bay City comme prévu, là-bas nous verrons nos prochains pas. Allez en route._ »

A son arrivée à Austin, Cho fût immédiatement pris en charge par le service d'urgence.

 _« Homme de type asiatique, agent du gouvernement, retrouvé à 12.00 flottant sur la Colorado River, plaie par balle dans le mollet gauche..._ ». Le prognostique vital n'était pas engagé, mais il était toujours inconscient et sa plaie s'était infectée...

 ** _\- / -_**

« _Ca fait une semaine c'est pas possible ! Ils n'ont pas pu s'évaporer ! Wylie reprenez leur trajet et revoyez tous les possibilités par air, mer ou terre !_ », hurla Abbott hors de lui, retournant comme une furie dans son bureau. Après avoir secouru Cho, l'équipe restante était arrivée à Bay City, où aucune trace ne fut trouvée du passage des braqueurs. Restant confiants ils continuèrent leur périple jusqu'à Matagorda, où ils retrouvèrent par pur hasard la seule trace de tout le périple : les embarcations des hommes recherchés. Les quelques heures et jours, qui suivirent virent les hélicoptères et bateaux militaires arpenter de long en large la vaste baie de Matagorda et les rives donnant sur le golfe du Mexique. Pas la moindre trace... De retour à Austin, Abbott pressait ses équipes, échafaudant toutes sortes de plan de fuite possible. L'identité des hommes fut retrouvée mais ne privilégia aucune piste concrète. Les agents étaient épuisés et Abbott ne se résignait pas à laisser tomber, repensant avec amertume à ses deux meilleurs éléments blessés à l'hôpital. Il n'osa pas tourmenter Jane de nouveau, mais sans ces trois là, leurs recherches promettaient d'être longues et laborieuses, si pas complètement infructueuses.

 **\- / -**

Son visage était passible, rien de transparaissait, sauf à ceux, comme Cho, qui le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. L'attente le rongeait et l'impuissance le tuait à petit feu, et pourtant il n'y avait rien à faire.

« _Jane... Jane... tu m'entends ?_ »

« _uh ?... Cho ! Excuses moi, tu disais ?_ »

Cho soupira, « _c'est quand la dernière fois que tu es rentré ? Pris une douche ? Dormis dans un vrai lit ?..._ »

« _Cho..._ »

« _Jane ?_ »

« _Je sais, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser tu comprends. Elle doit se réveiller, je dois être là quand elle ouvrira ses yeux, elle doit savoir que je suis là, que notre enfant va bien... Je dois être sûre que... que..._ », sa voix flancha et Jane baissa la tête pour se reprendre.

Cette discussion, ils l'avaient partagée chaque jour depuis que Cho était sorti de chirurgie et l'avait retrouvé.

La balle extraite, Cho devait rester tranquillement à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que la plaie soit complètement guérie. Malheureusement l'infection fut plus grave que prévue et le danger de se voir amputer le muscle du mollet avait été une rude épreuve, laissant Cho extrêmement soucieux pour son avenir. Les visites ne se bousculaient pas, ses amis étant pour la plupart assignés aux recherches d'Abbott. Quand il eut pu se déplacer, Cho trouva la chambre de Lisbon et avec Jane ils entreprirent une escapade journalière d'une heure pour prendre un bol d'air et un café, enfin un thé pour Jane...

« _Jane... Tu sais qu'elle va être furieuse de te voir dans cet état là... Et puis ils t'appelleront si quelque chose de passe. Rentres au moins pour te changer..._ »

« _Je ne peux pas Cho. Pas avant qu'elle ne se réveille... Je ne peux pas la perdre elle aussi, tu comprend ?!_ »

Au moment où la discussion allait reprendre sa sempiternelle direction, le biper remit à Jane par l'équipe soignante résonna dans la cafétéria, ce qui fit sursauter les deux amis. Prompt, Jane saisit l'objet et laissant Cho attablé, courut jusqu'aux ascenseurs pressant plus fortement que nécéssaire sur la flèche ascendante. Se déplaçant en chaise roulante, Cho ne se hâta pas, sachant qu'il ne pourrait le rejoindre aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait aimé.

Arrivé à l'étage désiré, Jane se précipita vers la chambre percutant de plein fouet le docteur sortant, elle aussi en hâte. Une flopée de papier virevolta ainsi au-dessus de deux corps étourdis lourdement assis, l'un se frottant le front et l'autre l'épaule. Quelques infirmières se précipitèrent pour aider et heureusement à part quelques bleus, tout le monde était en un morceau. Avant que Jane ne reprirent suffisamment ses esprits pour débouler dans la chambre de sa femme, la médecin le saisit délicatement par l'avant-bras et le tira dans la salle de repos. Jane détectant que quelque chose clochait la suivit, bien que réticent de s'éloigner encore de Lisbon.

« _Monsieur Jane... Votre femme s'est réveillée. Ses vitales semblent en ordre, les examens de ce matin étant arrivés pendant votre pause. Elle n'est pas en souffrance, puisqu'elle est sous sédatif, mais nous l'avons allégé à son réveil. Elle dort de nouveau à présent, mais sera encore entre sommeil et éveil les prochaines heures durant. Nous n'avons pas effectué de test sur sa motricité, nous attendons qu'elle soit complètement alerte. Par contre nous avons un léger souci concernant sa vision qui semble encore trouble._ \- elle inspira profondément - _Vous devez comprendre que nous ne savons pas encore où elle se trouve dans sa tête et comment elle va réagir après plus d'une semaine passée dans le coma. Ses derniers souvenirs sont traumatisants et je vous demande d'être délicat. Il se peut aussi qu'elle ait une légère perte de mémoire..._ »

« _Je comprends docteur... Mémoire, motricité, vision... Je peux la voir maintenant ?_ », Jane n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, il voulait l'embrasser, la tenir dans ses bras, plonger dans ses beaux yeux...

« _Bien sûr... Suivez-moi..._ »

Quand Jane entra dans la chambre, Lisbon dormait mais son sommeil était agité. Ses paupières bougeaient au rythme frénétique qu'imposaient ses yeux. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus et quand Jane posa doucement sa main sur son sternum, elle essaya de se débattre fébrilement. « _Hey mon coeur... C'est moi, tout va bien, tu es sauve..._ », susurra Jane, ce qui sembla enfin la calmer un peu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent graduellement et leur regard se croisa enfin. Quelques minutent passèrent et les espoirs de Jane s'amenuisèrent quand il n'y vit aucun signe de reconnaissance. Lisbon scrutait ces yeux brillants qui la toisaient, et essaya de dire quelques paroles.

« _..._ »

Rien ne sortit. Elle regarda Jane plus attentivement et ce qui lui voilait sa vision se dissipa un peu plus.

« _..._ »

Lisbon luttait pour regagner une vue correcte mais ses forces étaient vraiment minimes et ses yeux recommençaient à se fermer bien malgré elle.

« _Tout va bien Teresa. Tu peux te rendormir, ton corps en a besoin..._ ». Elle ouvra de nouveau les yeux avec force, cette fois emplis d'angoisses. « _Hey mon coeur, je reste là auprès de toi, je vais nul part... Reposes toi..._ », et il plaça un doux baiser sur son front. Lisbon s'assoupit de nouveau, plus paisiblement cette fois.

 **.-.-.-.  
NB: bon me revoilà! Alors ça a été long, toutes mes excuses! Pour aider un peu j'ai fait un petit synopsis au début. Je lis beaucoup de fiction et de temps en temps je ne me souviens plus du début de l'histoire... Donc petite aide...  
Comme vous avez pu lire j'ai fait un saut dans le temps. C'était plus ou moins voulu, mais c'est comme ça! Désolée pour les fautes en tout genre, j'ai un manque de temps pour me relire...**

 **Pour répondre aux reviewers:  
Paiw: non pas de fin tragique, j'aime pas non plus, mais si c'est trop facile et à l'eau de rose ça ne me plait pas. Un truc plus réaliste mais pas dramatique, ok!?  
Bulle-de-bo: promis c'est pas le but! C'est pour ça aussi que ça m'a pris du temps pour la continuer...  
** **En tout cas Merci pour vos commentaires!  
Prochain chapitre dans quelques temps, je vais essayer de reprendre plus de régularité...! Merci de votre patience!**

 **Still don't own TM...**


	15. Chapter 15

« _Monsieur Cho, voici vos papiers de sortie. Veuillez signer encore ce formulaire. Nous vous avons réservé une place au GAO (Greater Austin Orthopaedics) dans le service de physiothérapie. Vous avez une longue route devant vous. Bonne chance._ », déclara avec professionnalisme et froideur l'infirmier en chef. Pour dire qu'il n'était pas des plus aimés dans le service était un euphémisme, mais pour Cho c'était parfait : simple et concis. Ce dernier signa, pris ses papiers, les enfila dans son sac à dos et à l'aide de béquilles se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Avant de partir il avait prévenu Jane qu'il passerait les saluer. Les anti-douleurs fonctionnaient bien et il était des plus attentifs à ne plus retomber dans la dépendance, comme il l'avait été quand il travaillait encore au CBI. Il mettait beaucoup d'espoir dans la rééducation pour reprendre au plus tôt du service, sachant qu'Abbott avait repris son poste le temps de sa convalescence. Mais si les médecins semblaient plutôt optimistes sur le fait qu'il puisse remarcher sans aide un jour, pour Cho c'était loin d'être aussi satisfaisant, ayant à present pour unique but la reprise à cent pour cent de toutes ses capacités physiques et ainsi de son travail, de sa vie.

« _Hey Jane..._ »

« _Eh salut Cho. Enfin le grand jour. On t'a troqué ton siège contre des béquilles à ce que j'vois..._ »

« _Ouais. Comment va t'elle ?_ », répondit Cho en s'approchant lentement du lit où dormait paisiblement Lisbon.

« _Elle se réveille doucement..._ », soupira Jane. Depuis son réveil le jour précédent, Lisbon avait navigué entre deux mondes, restant consciente quelques minutes seulement. Son sommeil continuait à être agité et seule la voix de Jane pouvait la calmer, ce qui ne lui laissait que peu d'heure pour dormir... Il était épuisé.

« _Son médecin estime que son traumatisme est important... Pfff... Cho je ne sais pas. Je veux juste qu'elle me reconnaisse quand elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle me parle... C'est trop long tout ça..._ »

« _Jane, ne perds pas espoir, tu sais que Lisbon est une battante. Son réveil, même lent, est une bonne nouvelle. Okay ?_ », dit Cho en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« _mmm..._ », acquiesça Jane doucement.

Après quelques phrases, Cho serra la main de Lisbon, regarda Jane et sortit de la chambre, espérant que ses amis pourraient se retrouver rapidement et enfin vivre ensemble pleinement et tranquillement comme ils le méritaient.

 **\- / -**

Une nuit et deux jours passèrent ainsi pour Lisbon et Jane dans leur petite prison, les progrès notables, les phases d'éveil de plus en plus longues. A la plus grande joie de Jane, Lisbon semblait à présent le reconnaitre, le voile obstruant sa vision s'étant enfin dissipé. Mais à leur plus grande tristesse ils n'avaient pu encore se parler, les visites intempestives, les examens diverses et les phases de sommeil leur en empêchant. Après une nuit et deux jours d'incessant vas et viens de toutes sortes, Lisbon se réveilla brusquement, se redressant dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés et apeurés, les mains tremblantes, la respiration erratique et sa bouche ouverte semblant vouloir crier. En un instant Jane bondit hors de sa chaise pour se positionner devant elle, lui parlant comme il l'avait fait ses derniers jours, « _Hey Teresa, tout va bien.._ ». Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Lisbon trembla de plus en plus, regardant dans le vide, essayant d'articuler des mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Jane tenta l'approche physique et lentement il caressa une des mains. A son touché Lisbon toujours en état de choc complet, plongea son regard dans celui qui essayait de la rappeler à la réalité. Dans ces yeux brillants de larmes qui le scrutaient, il y vit une peur abyssale qui lui glaça le sang. Jane porta sa main inoccupée à la joue de son aimée ne la quittant pas des yeux, caressant son visage. Toujours tremblante, Lisbon sembla se calmer et devenant de plus en plus consciente de la douleur de son corps meurtri, elle se mit à respirer de manière encore plus irrégulière si cela était encore possible. Elle ferma les yeux et son visage ne reflétait plus qu'une douleur intense. Une main imposante d'un geste doux la rallongea et Lisbon sentit rapidement un relâchement de son corps, probablement aidé par une injection de morphine. Après quelques minutes, tout était presque revenu à la normal, bien que la chambre soit celle d'un hôpital, qu'elle était clouée au lit et que son corps était maintenant un poids presque mort. Quand elle sentit que la douleur était loin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle Jane était penché, sa main toujours sur son torse, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Ils restèrent ainsi encore courtement, puis Jane se redressa un peu et offrit un de ses plus doux sourire. Lisbon y répondit plus timidement.

« _Hey, bienvenue ma belle... Tu m'as manqué tu sais..._ »

Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de Lisbon et son sourire s'élargit.

« _Tu m'as fait peur tu sais. Mais maintenant je sais que ça ira et le bébé va bien,_ \- et il posa délicatement sa main sur son bas-ventre – _on a eu quelques frayeurs mais il est aussi résistant que sa maman..._ »

Un flash de peur brilla dans les yeux de Lisbon, elle avait oublié un instant la vie qu'elle portait en elle. Sa seule main fonctionnante vint s'installer sur celle qui restait déjà là protégeant ce bébé à naitre. Après une grande inspiration, Lisbon ouvrit la bouche.

« _..._ », elle avala sa salive de nouveau et réessaya, « _..._ », elle se racla la gorge de manière plus insistante, commençant à perdre le peu de patience qu'elle avait. « _..._ ». Jane la coupa.

« _Hey mon coeur, patience, ça va venir, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé. Donnes toi du temps._ »

Lisbon fronça les sourcils de plus belle, cette idée d'attendre ne lui plaisait pas. Et depuis combien de temps était elle inconsciente ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et « _..._ », elle souffla, « _..._ », encore une fois « _..._ ». Même dans le regard de Jane elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Sa frustration grandissante s'entendait bruyamment par les bips accélérés de son monitoring, ce qui amena sans surprise la visite d'une infirmière.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ », demanda t'elle avec inquiétude.

« _Ma femme s'est réveillée. Mais elle n'arrive pas à parler..._ »

« _Laissez-moi regarder. Vous lui avez administré une dose de morphine._ », dit elle sans reproche.

« _Oui, elle a fait un cauchemar qui l'a remué, elle était en souffrance et le doct..._ »

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Jane,_ \- le coupa t'elle -, _nous en aurions fait autant si nous n'avions pas eu une urgence à ce moment là._ ». Après avoir pris les notes, l'infirmière se pencha légèrement au-dessus de sa patiente. « _Bonjour Teresa, je suis Nicole, votre infirmière. Je vais biper votre médecin. Pouvez-vous me dire quel jour nous sommes ?_ »

« _..._ », répondit une Lisbon plus qu'irritée et fatiguée.

« _Je vois... Détendez-vous, vous affolez nos appareils_ », dit elle avec un gentil sourire. Lisbon ferma les yeux et inspira plusieurs fois profondément. Les moniteurs se clamèrent avec elle.

« _Très bien Teresa. Bon, le dr. Galy ne va pas tarder et nous allons effectuer des tests. Je sais, je sais, vous avez déjà beaucoup traversé, mais nous devons faire le point. Le fait que vous ne parliez pas n'est pas en soit alarmant, mais ça peut cacher quelque chose. Si vous êtes d'accord je vais commencer déjà par vos réflexes._ », et elle attendit l'acquiescement de sa patiente. Une fois reçu, elle commença en soulevant le drap au niveau des pieds de Lisbon. Celle-ci sentit la délicate pression d'une roulette sous la plante de ses pieds et fit un signe.

« _Très bien, c'est encourageant. Ca nous rassure déjà par rapport_ _aux précédents tests..._ », puis elle continua plus haut. Lisbon regarda Jane l'air interrogateur. « _..._ », un grognement suivi cette énième tentative.

« _Je t'expliquerai plus tard.. Détend toi s'il te plait._ \- il pausa un instant pendant que Nicole continuait son ascension sur la jambe. - _Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?_ », demanda t'il.

Lisbon le tua du regard. « _Euh, oui pardon... Essayons autrement..._ », mais au moment où il voulait continuer le Dr. Galy entra dans la chambre.

 **\- / -**

« _Non, arrête ! Je t'en suppliiieee..._ ».

 _'Pfuit pfuit'_

Le bruit feutré de pas s'éloignant, s'effaçait dans la nuit.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.  
NB: L'histoire continue, un peu plus centré sur Lisbon et Jane naturellement. Il va y avoir un peu moins d'action comparé aux premiers chapitres. La convalescence de Lisbon m'intéresse, ainsi que celle de Cho et voir comment Jane appréhende tout ça. Bref j'explore de manière plus calme les prochains chapitres.  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Merci pour vos feedback, ****idées ou autres reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié!  
Désolée pour toutes les fautes en tous genres... **

**Merci à Math-Jisbon et Paiw pour vos toujours aussi sympathiques reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

_'Jusqu'à la première dalle..._

 _Okay, maintenant la seconde, allez, allez..._

 _Oui !_

 _Allez encore une..._

 _Pffff... Trrroisi...ème !'_

Une lourde main rattrapa l'homme vacillant avant qu'il ne s'écroule de tout son long. Encore un jour...

 **\- / -**

« _Boss ?_ »

« _Mm ? Qu'y a t'il Wylie ?_ »

« _Euh excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai quelque chose qui peut peut-être vous intéresser..._ », et il tendit à Abbott un rapport de police, que ce dernier parcourut du regard, sans y reconnaitre quoique ce soit.

« _Je regarde quoi Wylie ?_ »

« _Oh euh oui Boss ! C'est un rapport de police_ »

« _Wylie..._ », répondit Abbott d'un ton menaçant.

« _Une femme, 45 ans, retrouvée sur les bords du lac Calaveras, au sud de San Antonio. En soit ce n'est pas très intéressant je vous l'accorde... Elle a été tuée à bout portant, il y a cinq jours, découverte par chasseurs. Des chasseurs sur ce lac c'est vraiment ridicule, étant donné qu'à cette époque la chasse est plutôt maigre..._ »

« _Wylie !_ »

« _Euh oui, pardon Boss... Bref elle est apparue dans notre système quand SAPD (San Antonio Police Departement) l'a identifiée... son nom c'est Annouchka Swatting._ »

Abbott dévisagea Wylie, le coeur battant à deux cent à l'heure. Il prit une grande inspiration, se leva et ordonna, « _Allez chercher Conrad et Tork, nous devons nous rendre sur place !_ », et ils sortirent en trompe de son bureau.

 **\- / -**

Après sa tentative échouée d'arriver à la quatrième dalle de la salle de rééducation, Cho s'était vu assoir de force par un des 'sbires' de la physio. Ils n'avaient rien de malveillants ces hommes là, mais l'empêcher d'atteindre son but l'avait profondément irrité. A peine plus de deux mètres parcouru sans aide et il se retrouvait déjà assis sur cette satanée chaise en plastique, c'était insupportable.

« _Monsieur Cho ! Vous venez d'arriver et vous en faites déjà trop ! Si vous ne respectez pas votre programme vous risquez d'aggraver votre blessure et vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se produira alors, croyez moi !_ », annonça une voix féminine cinglante.

Cho leva les yeux, bousculé de son dialogue intérieur. La femme qui se trouvait devant lui transpirait l'autorité sage et inébranlable, un peu comme celle de Lisbon à l'époque du CBI. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas bien plus grande, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là, puisqu'elle avait un peu plus d'embonpoint, une coupe au carré avec des reflets roux et de magnifique yeux brun-vert cachés sous de fines lunettes modernes.

« _Monsieur Cho ! Vous m'entendez ?!_ », elle le fit sursauter. Cho la regarda avec son air stoïque habituel, ne laissant rien paraitre de trouble qui l'avait un instant envahit.

« _Bon très bien, -_ dit elle avec une voix plus douce -, _votre séance de physio pour ce matin est terminée, vous en aurez une cet après-midi de nouveau. Voici Eliot, il vient vous masser la jambe pour aider à retrouver du tonus musculaire. Je lis que vous n'avez pris qu'un anti-douleurs depuis hier matin..._ »

« _Pas besoin_ », la coupa Cho fermement.

« _uhm... Très bien, en tout cas n'hésitez pas vous avez le droit à 4 par jour. Et si je dois le mentionner, vous ne pouvez pas devenir dépendant de ces médicaments._ », déclara t-elle après un court silence pendant lequel elle le toisa. Si Cho fut surpris il n'en laissa rien paraitre, lui fit un signe de la tête et la regarda quitter la salle d'un pas gracieux et rythmé. Une grande silhouette se plaça alors devant lui, ce qui lui fit lever le regard. Eliot le masseur de son mètre quatre-vingt dix, lui souriait amicalement en lui tendant ses béquilles.

 **\- / -**

A quelques kilomètres de là, Lisbon était encore et toujours alitée. La batterie de test qu'elle avait subit, l'avait épuisée. Jane était toujours à son poste, indélogeable, épuisé également d'avoir suivi avec inquiétude les moindres faits et gestes du médecin. Au retour de celui-ci, ils se réveillèrent tous deux de leur torpeur.

« _Très bien Madame Jane..._ », une grognement se fit entendre et le Dr Galy reprit, « _euh oui excusez moi Mme Lisbon Jane... La commotion s'est nettement résorbée, mais vous aurez encore des forts maux de tête régulièrement ces prochains mois. Les hématomes sur votre dos sont encore présents mais ne représentent plus de danger, vos réflexes au niveau de vos jambes sont parfaits, mais évidemment votre structure osseuse et musculaire ont beaucoup souffert. Il faudra faire preuve de patience, votre récupération complète prendra du temps. Ne compter pas vous levez de votre lit comme ça et courir un marathon !_ \- un court silence permis au couple en face d'elle d'assimiler ses paroles - _En ce qui concerne votre grossesse, vous pouvez souffler également. Nous gardons un oeil très attentif sur son évolution, mais votre foetus est hors de danger. Je dois vous avouer que nous avons eu peur._ », elle s'arrêta là dans son long récit pour lire quelques lignes de son rapport.

Lisbon tremblait dans son lit, hésitant entre se réjouir de l'issue de son état et craindre le reste des résultats, qui si elle en jugeait l'air grave que le docteur arborait à cet instant, n'était plus aussi positif... A côté d'elle Jane attendait définitivement craintif, « _Docteur ?_ ».

« _D'après le reste de vos résultats,_ \- dit-elle toujours en lisant le document dans ses mains - _mmm..._ \- elle dévisagea ses interlocuteurs et continua -. _Votre épaule a un long chemin devant elle. Vous pourrez commencer la rééducation dès que la plaie sera parfaitement nette, d'ici quelques jours. Je dois être complètement honnête avec vous Mme Lisbon Jane... ayant déjà été blessée au même endroit, il y a aucune chance que vous récupériez complètement son usage..._ »

« ... », Lisbon interjeta.

« O _n parle de combien pour la récupération ?_ », demanda Jane après avoir compris l'intervention silencieuse de sa femme.

« _C'est difficile à dire... Si vous suivez strictement votre programme de rééducation alors je dirai 40 %, maximum 50 %..._ », répondit le docteur, peiné de voir la détresse de sa patiente. Lisbon continuait à trembler et sa respiration s'était accélérée au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jane ne pouvait rien dire et serra simplement la main de sa femme. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela voulait dire : l'arrêt pur et simple de sa carrière dans les forces de l'ordre. Le docteur Galy, reprit gentiment. « _Je sais que c'est dur pour vous d'entendre ça. Vous êtes une femme dans la force de l'âge, vous récupérerez rapidement j'en suis confiante... Avec ce que vous avez survécu, vous êtes chanceuse..._ »

Lisbon grogna fortement à ces dernières paroles. 'Chanceuse' n'était pas le mot qu'elle utiliserait !

« _Docteur, il reste son mutisme..._ », continua Jane, qui lui savait que 'chanceuse' était bien loin de la vérité... Les images de sa femme allongée sur le sol froid de la banque, inconsciente, ensanglantée, étaient encore si vivides dans son esprit, les heures critiques, le coma... Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. La pression des doigts de Lisbon sur sa propre main lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son regard tomba sur celui d'une femme catastrophée et complètement perdue. Jane sourit doucement à son aimée, serrant de retour sa main dans la sienne.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était témoin de destins bouleversés par ses annonces dans sa carrière, si courte fût elle, mais ce qui se jouait devant elle était de loin le plus dur auquel elle dû assister.

« _D'un point de vue purement physique nous n'en trouvons pas la cause. Il parait assez clair que le traumatisme dont vous avez souffert est très grand, ce qui serait à mon avis là où il faudrait chercher._ \- Voyant le couple face à elle perplexe, sans nul doute dû à ce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer, elle explicita -. _Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que vous devriez aller voir un autre médecin... Je peux vous conseiller un bon psychiatre, qui travaille sur Austin. Il sera certainement en mesure de vous..._ », et elle fût coupée par le bruit de la table sur la gauche de Lisbon qui vint atterrir lourdement sur le sol, renversant tout ce qui était dessus, et d'une patiente hurlant silencieusement avant de se recroqueviller sur elle même, se fermant au monde qui l'entourait.

 **.-.-.-.-.  
NB: pas trop à rajouter pour ce chapitre, ça suit son cours...**  
 **J'ai vu après coup toutes les fautes du précédent chapitre, oups désolée! Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour celui-ci... Je n'ai juste pas le temps de trop relire avant de poster.**  
 **Merci à Paiw (bien vu le choc émotionnel ;-), et à bulle-de-bo pour vos deux sympathiques reviews! Bienvenue à Forever-writing8, qui suit à présent cette histoire! Ca fait plaisir qu'elle soit appréciée!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note:** pour ne pas accentuer la confusion dans l'écriture j'ai gardé l'italique pour ce que pense Lisbon (comme pour les dialogues), mais il n'y a pas de guillemets, juste un trait avant et après. J'espère que c'est lisible comme ça!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- _Le bilan général : migraines fréquentes, douleurs musculaires et osseuses, marche impossible, épaule irréparable et mutisme total. Un bébé bien accroché, à qui je ne pourrai pas parler, une carrière professionnelle stoppée... -_ Lisbon ferma les yeux de nouveau après l'énoncé intérieur qu'elle refaisait toutes les heures quand elle ouvrait les yeux brièvement au monde qui l'entourait. Depuis l'annonce du médecin quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait refusé de reprendre contact avec la réalité, avec le va-et-vient des infirmières et avec la présence de Jane. Le soir était tombé et bientôt elle serait enfin seule, seule avec elle-même face à sa condition. Un seul faible espoir la tenait encore : que Jane sorte de la chambre quand la fin des visites sonneraient, sans qu'elle ne doive le regarder... Mais ça non plus ne lui était apparemment pas accordé quand elle l'entendit lui parler.

« _Teresa..._ »

\- _Je ferme les yeux, il sait que je ne dors pas, il sait que je ne veux pas parler... enfin parler quelle ironie... Je n'ai pas envie Jane, s'il te plait... -_

« _Teresa, je t'en prie. Je sais que c'était beaucoup, je suis sous le choc aussi... Je ne veux pas t'obliger, mais je veux juste que tu vois que tout ça ne change rien pour moi. Je t'aime..._ »

\- _Bien sûr que ça ne change rien pour toi ! C'est pas toi qui est là dans ce lit, bon-à-rien... à plus rien. Vas t'en Jane, je ne veux pas que tu me lises... Laisses moi... -_

« _Teresa... pfff, okay je comprends, je te laisse pour ce soir, mais je serais là demain sans faute et là il faudra qu'on se parle. On fera face à tous ça, on y est arrivé après toutes ses années... Teresa regarde-moi..._ », Jane était au bord des larmes, ressentant en force les derniers jours s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant.

« _Bonne nuit chérie, reposes toi un peu. Je t'aime..._ », et Jane déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

 **\- / -**

Se retrouver là n'était pas un hasard et il le savait bien. Malgré le manque de chaleur, de meubles et tout ce qui rendrait cette cabane un lieu de refuge, Jane n'avait pas hésité à rouler jusqu'à là quand il avait quitté le chevet de Lisbon. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, mais au moins elle était vivante et le bébé aussi, ce dont ses aimées du passé n'avaient pas eu la chance... Il fallait qu'il tienne pour Lisbon. Leur route pour arriver jusqu'à là depuis plus d'une décade ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, de cela il en était plus que convaincu, et ainsi il resterait prêt à se battre contre vents, marées et Lisbon pour arriver à ce dont ils avaient enfin le droit : une vie de famille paisible.

Inconsciemment Jane prit son crayon sur l'établi et s'immergea dans les plans restant. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire avant l'arrivée du bébé...

 **\- / -**

Dans son lit Lisbon soupira, elle était enfin seule. Ca n'avait pas été facile de laisser partir Jane comme ça, elle aurait aimé lui dire avec des mots et le son de sa voix, qu'il était son tout, sa vie, son amour. Mais elle n'était que le pâle reflet d'elle-même, elle n'était plus rien, inutile à elle-même, et au monde... Incapable de communiquer ni par des mots ni par des gestes, rien, il ne lui restait rien et elle se sentait au bord du gouffre. Pendant les heures où elle s'était murée dans l'isolement le plus total elle avait eu le temps de se remémorer le braquage, la peur d'être démasquée, le courage de se dénoncer, la vive douleur quand la balle traversa son épaule, la lente agonie qui s'en suivi, les pertes de connaissance, le noir total, le réveil douloureux... et maintenant elle gisait là, son avenir réduit au minimum.

Dans cette spirale Lisbon se noyait, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus de la surface. Même les larmes ne coulaient plus... Se laisser couler parce que même Jane ne pouvait plus la rattacher au rivage...

Lisbon ferma les yeux pour la énième fois de la journée, priant pour que ce soit la dernière fois et que plus rien ne vienne la déranger.

 **\- / -**

Quand le soleil perça de nouveau au travers des fenêtres du futur salon, Jane nota avec étonnement qu'il avait passé la nuit à travailler sur leur maison. Il se sentait bien, confiant et joyeux de pouvoir enfin se projeter, ayant pendant de douces heures oublié le tourbillon des jours passés. La bouilloire indiqua que le thé pouvait être de nouveau préparé. Plongeant son sachet de thé dans sa tasse bleue, Jane ferma les yeux, espérant à tout moment voir entrer Lisbon les mains chargées de leur petit-déjeuner, qu'ils pourraient déguster assis dans leur coin spécial devant le petit lac. Il attendit encore quelques minutes ainsi, puis en soupirant il ouvrit les yeux à une pièce tristement vide... Jane bu son thé dehors, assit sur les marches devant l'entrée, le visage au soleil. Il était à peine 7h et la journée ne faisait que commencer promettant encore des moments difficiles.

 **\- / -**

 _\- Oh non pas ça encore... Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ! Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous ? Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux plus! -_

Lisbon grogna quand elle sentit l'infirmière de l'équipe du matin venir la réveiller.

« _Bonjour Teresa ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, vous avez une journée chargée, vous allez commencer la physio pour votre épaule, en ensuite on essayera de vous lever, c'est bien vous savez..._ », elle continua sans jamais s'arrêter, ne laissant aucun repère quand une phrase commençait et quand elle s'arrêtait. Son débit de paroles étaient accompagné d'une voix enjouée et confiante, autant d'éléments qui aurait donné à n'importe qui dans la condition de Lisbon, l'envie d'hurler à en perdre haleine. Mais même ça ne lui était pas accordé...

« _Allons, debout maintenant !_ », exclama l'infirmière en s'approchant du lit après avoir tiré les rideaux pour laisser entrer le soleil. Elle tendit la main pour retirer le drap qui cachait le visage de Lisbon, mais cette dernière retint l'obstacle d'une main incroyablement forte.

« _Allons, regardez comme la journée est belle ! Le soleil est au rendez-vous ! J'ai posé votre petit-déjeuner sur la table près de vous. Tartines et thé noir, il vous faut des forces p..._ », mais Lisbon ne la laissa pas finir et se tourna aussi vite que son corps lui permettait et de son bon bras fit valdinguer cette table et son contenu. L'infirmière surprise lâcha un petit cri d'épouvante et resta interdite.

 _\- Tiens, t'as perdu ta langue ?_ \- Lisbon se repositionna sur son bon côté et devint de nouveau immobile attendant que l'intrus ne sorte de la chambre.

L'infirmière reprit ses esprits lentement, réajusta sa tenue de travail, racla sa gorge et s'approcha de la masse enfouie sous son drap, « _ne pensez pas que je ne sais pas ce que vous faites... Vous n'êtes pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière non plus. Mais soit, c'est vous ici dans ce lit personne d'autre et c'est à vous qu'appartient ce que vous avez vécu ces dernières semaines. Maintenant c'est aussi seulement vous qui puissiez changer ce qui vient, personne d'autre. Alors terrez-vous, ignorez le monde qui vous entoure, blessez les gens qui vous aiment et se sentiront désarmés, faites ce que vous voulez, mais il y a au moins une personne qui n'a rien demandé à personne qui elle a tous les droits... L'enfant que vous portez a le droit à la vie, vous le lui devez. Je vous laisse et personne ne vous dérangera jusqu'à midi, vous aurez le temps de réfléchir._ »

Lisbon entendit les pas s'éloigner, la porte d'ouvrir puis se refermer. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

 **.-.-.-.-.  
NB: voilà la suite, désolée que cela ait pris autant de temps... ce chapitre est un peu noir et la suite ne va pas être meilleure enfin jusqu'à un certain point. Après? Et bien c'est la surprise!  
Mes excuses pour les fautes que vous trouverez, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire...  
Merci à Math-Jisbon et Bulle-de-bo pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir! Merci aussi au nouveau follower (iwantlivemylife)!** **Merci d'avance pour vos remarques et votre soutien!**

 **I still don't own TM!**


	18. Chapter 18

Une bonne heure passa, pendant laquelle seule la forme blanche de Lisbon tremblait sur ce lit d'hôpital. Quand la dernière larme coula, elle retira le drap et examina le coté de la chambre vers lequel elle était tournée. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la lumière et elle sentit rapidement sa tête marteler. C'est bien tout ce qui lui manquait, une saleté de migraine... Les yeux de nouveau clos, elle pesa ses options : appeler une infirmière, et avec sa chance ce serait la même que plus tôt, afin de lui demander de fermer les volets et de lui donner ce qu'il faut pour les douleurs... Plutôt pas... Ou alors essayer d'atteindre elle-même cette fenêtre qui semble si près... Lisbon entrouvrit ses yeux, juste suffisamment pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, se plaça sur le dos et de là essaya de s'assoir. Une immense douleur lui parcourut le dos et elle retomba de tout son poids sur son lit.

\- _Respire dans la douleur... je peux y arriver..._ \- s'encouragea t'elle autant qu'elle le pouvait, étant à la limite de perdre connaissance.

Quand la douleur se dissipa doucement, ce qui lui parut durer une éternité, elle recommença mais cette fois en se repositionnant sur le côté et en s'appuyant sur son bon bras. Après un gros effort et des douleurs considérables, elle se retrouva assise. Une fois de plus il lui fallut un temps colossal pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda ses pieds, les fit bouger, mit les jambes à l'horizontal, puis relâcha. Tout paraissait en état de fonctionner, pourtant la question restait de savoir si elle avait assez de force pour soutenir son poids.

\- _Et bien on va savoir ça tout de suite... Allez c'est pas si compliqué, il faut juste que je tienne debout assez longtemps pour atteindre la fenêtre et revenir... c'est quoi... mmm, allez maximum 8 pas aller et retour. C'est faisable..._ -

Lisbon se laissa glisser doucement, ses fesses passant lentement l'angle du matelas. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid et son corps se trouvait à présent à la verticale, sa main droite s'accrochant aux draps d'une poigne de fer. Elle inhala un bon coup, lâcha son lit et saisit la table sur laquelle avait reposé son petit-déjeuner quelques heures plus tôt. Elle décolla son corps du lit, le laissant ainsi reposer sur ses jambes. Ces dernières se mirent à trembler légèrement. Tout faisait mal, mais elle était décidée à atteindre la fenêtre coûte que coûte. Lentement elle souleva son pied droit et le traina de quelques centimètres en avant, et le reposa au sol. Tout son corps tenait maintenant sur sa seule jambe gauche. Elle prit une grande inspiration et déporta son poids sur l'autre jambe en ramenant le plus vite possible le pied resté en arrière. Ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle, la sueur perlait sur son front, sa respiration de plus en plus erratique. La douleur était telle que Lisbon n'arrivait plus à penser, elle était immobile luttant pour ne pas s'écrouler.

 **\- / -**

« _Bonjour..._ »

« _Ah Monsieur Jane ! Contente de vous voir ce matin, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux._ », lui répondit souriante Aurora l'infirmière en chef. Les autres membres de l'équipe le saluèrent également d'un signe de la main ou par quelques mots. Jane répondit gentiment à cet accueil.

« _Alors comment va notre patiente ce matin ?_ », s'enquit-il l'air plus sombre, en manoeuvrant l'infirmière et lui-même dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. Lisant le regard de cette dernière, il comprit que la nuit n'avait pas apporté l'épiphanie tant souhaitée...

« _Il lui faut du temps vous savez... Ce n'est pas juste une petite guérison, c'est toute sa vie qui est touchée._ \- elle lâcha un gros soupir - _Elle doit s'accrocher, elle doit vouloir, elle doit accepter et seule elle, peut le faire. Nous... vous êtes là pour lui dire qu'elle n'est pas seule et c'est beaucoup croyez-moi..._ », elle dévisagea Jane qui avait totalement perdu sa joie matinale. « _Accrochez-vous Monsieur Jane... si vous l'aimez, c'est ça qui la sortira du gouffre dans lequel elle se trouve..._ »

« _Du gouffre ?!_ », son regard passa de celui de tristesse à celui d'horreur pure, « _mais elle est vivante!_ ».

« _Oui elle l'est, mais pour elle en ce moment cela ne veut pas dire grand chose. La perte de sa vie telle qu'elle l'a bâtie est telle, que ça surpasse même le fait d'être en vie._ »

Jane compris cela sans autre commentaire. Ne s'était-il pas retrouvé dans cette situation quand Angela et Charlotte furent cruellement tuées ? Fermant les yeux, il se retrouva dans cette chambre blanche et close, le visage du Dr. Miller Apparut brièvement. Oui il connaissait ce gouffre, il n'avait juste pas pensé que Lisbon aurait pu un jour s'y trouver, elle qui était, est tellement forte. Sa décision du soir précédent de se battre même contre Lisbon pour qu'ils touchent enfin à leur rêve, était encore plus forte et vive.

 **\- / -**

Tout son corps tremblait, sa chemise de nuit était trempée de sueur et elle n'avait fait que trois minuscules pas... Entre deux élancements de douleurs aiguës, Lisbon comprit que ce n'était pas huit pas dont elle aurait besoin, mais d'un nombre incalculable, si toutefois elle arrivait à en faire encore un, ce dont elle n'était plus sûre à présent. Une main tenait encore la table de nuit avec maintenant une grande faiblesse, son corps était plié vers l'avant, totalement immobilisé, sa tête résonnait tellement qu'elle entendait plus rien. La seule question que Lisbon réussissait encore à se poser dans cette petite agonie: - _vais-je réussir à retourner vers mon lit...-  
_ En essayant de se redresser doucement, elle répondit brutalement à sa question : non. Dans une totale confusion, Lisbon s'écroula emportant avec elle ce qui se trouvait encore sur le bord de la table de nuit. Son bras en voie de guérison se retrouva coincé entre son corps et le sol, injectant une douleur qui la fit instantanément vomir et perdre connaissance.

 **\- / -**

« _Parfait Kimball, maintenant avec l'autre jambe... c'est ça... Prenez votre temps... Encore un... Parfait, vous pouvez souffler un peu maintenant_ », l'encouragea son phsysio comme le jour précédent. Cho avait décidé de ne plus compter les dalles à parcourir, mais suivre les instructions à la lettre. Assis sur sa chaise, se massant légèrement le haut des cuisses endolories, il se demanda s'il la femme qui l'avait un peu rudoyée le jour précédent, allait réapparaitre. Quelque chose dans cette femme ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre... Regardant sa montre, il savait qu'il lui restait une demie-heure avant l'arrivée du masseur. Cho prit sa sacoche près de lui, en sortit un roman écorné et se mit à lire.

« _A demain Kimball !_ »

« _Merci Betany, à demain._ »

 **.-.-.-.-.  
NB: Un grand MERCI à Math-Jisbon, Paiw, Bulle-de-bo et Stoug pour vos reviews encourageantes et ****sympathiques! Ca m'a donné un sacré coup d'élan je n'arrête pas d'écrire, malgré le boulot et le reste qui tournent autour!  
L'histoire continue... Désolée pour les fautes, je crois que je les verrai quand je relirai le chapitre d'ici quelques temps, c'est comme ça (...même si je sais que ça pourrit la lecture...)!**


	19. Chapter 19

« _Tork, vous avez les résultats du labo?_ », s'enquit Abbott.  
« _Pas encore chef, je suis sur leur dos, mais ils ont fait les prélèvements hier seulement..._ »  
« _Je ne veux pas le savoir! J'ai deux agents hors-service, 6 braqueurs dans la nature, un nombre inacceptable de victimes et maintenant un cadavre de plus! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'ils nous mènent par le bout du nez, ça peut plus durer!_ », hurla Abbott exaspéré avant de reprendre plus calmement, « _excusez-moi... Je sais que nous faisons tous de notre mieux, mais il faut y arriver, nous sommes le FBI! Tork, voyez de nouveau si le labo peut presser la chose. Conrad qu'avez-vous trouvé?_ »

« _Annouchka Swatting, 45 ans, divorcée en 2005, pas d'enfants, retrouvée sur les bords du lac Calaveras, tuée par deux balles tirées à bout portant, probablement un silencieux à en juger l'impact et les résidus de poudre, mais ça reste à être confirmé. Son lien avec Michael Swatting, notre probable braqueur en chef : ça serait son frère..._ »

« _Son frère?_ », la coupa Abbott surpris.

« _Apparement Michael et Annouchka auraient grandit ensemble à Adkins, à quelques kilomètres seulement de là où on a retrouvé son corps. Un père militaire à Fort Hood, une mère au foyer..._ »

« _Fort Hood? Adkins? Plutôt surprenant pour une vie de famille..._ », coupa de nouveau Abbott.

 **\- / -**

L'image du gouffre restait imprimé dans la tête de Jane, se demandant s'il lui-même y était également... L'infirmière lui avait brièvement résumé la situation du matin et la décision de laisser Lisbon tranquille jusqu'au déjeuner. Elle fut réticente à le laisser voir sa patiente avant ce point, mais finalement elle succomba aux yeux suppliants de Jane.

Jane se prépara mentalement à entrer dans cette chambre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y trouverait. Se rappelant de ses propres intentions, il abaissa la poignée et entra.

Le lit en face de lui était vide, ce qui l'étonna, mais c'est en voyant des pieds nus au sol dépassant le cadre du lit, qu'il se mit à hurler « _Teresa!_ ». Jane se précipita et le plus délicatement possible, évitant le vomi, il retourna la masse devant lui.  
« _Teresa... Oh mon Dieu!_ », dit il apeuré voyant sa chemise de nuit trempée et une énorme tâche de sang formée au niveau de son épaule droite. Lisbon était pâle, respirait doucement et ne répondait à aucun de ses appels.

Alertée par ses cris, Aurora sprinta vers la chambre de sa patiente. Tout se passa à une vitesse incroyable, le signal d'alarme fut lancé et une orde d'aides-soignant-es arriva. Lisbon fut soulevée et posée sur son lit. Sa chemise de nuit lui fut retirée au niveau de ses épaules découvrant une plaie sanguinolente.

« _Passez lui une perf, il ne faut pas que cette plaie s'infecte! La tension est de combien? Les pupilles sont réactives. Son rythme cardiaque est stable. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Teresa..._ », l'infirmière se sentit soudain coupable du ton et des mots qu'elle avait usés un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. « _Bipez le Docteur Galy, il faut qu'elle vérifie avant de recoudre. Appelez aussi quelqu'un de la maintenance, qu'on vienne nettoyer tout ça!_ ».

Cinq minutes plus tard, la chambre était nettoyée. Sept minutes plus tard seule l'équipe des soignants avait quitté les lieux. Et dix minutes plus tard, le Docteur Galy examinait la plaie de Lisbon en présence d'Aurora et de Jane.

« _Tout à l'air en ordre, vous pouvez continuer votre service, je vais la recoudre. Le chariot est complet?_ », demanda le docteur.  
« _Oui. Bipez si vous avez besoin..._ », répondit l'infirmière en chef et sortit en lançant un sourire d'affection à Jane.  
« _Je vais lui administrer une anesthésie locale._ »  
« _Elle n'a pas repris connaissance, docteur..._ »  
« _Elle va revenir à elle doucement, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé?_ »  
« _Non, je suis entré dans la chambre et elle gisait là... Elle n'a pas bien réagi à l'énoncé de son bilan... Qui pourrait l'en blâmer..._ », souffla t'il.

Une fois l'anesthésie administrée, Jane observa le docteur dans sa tâche minutieuse. La grâce avec laquelle elle maniait l'aiguille était hypnotisante. Quand un bandage propre fut posé, le docteur regarda Jane. « _Je sais que les temps sont durs, mais vous y arriverez... Bon je vais vérifier de nouveau..._ », et elle s'attela à la suite de ses obligations. Quand elle examina les yeux de Lisbon, celle-ci se mit à grogner faiblement, détournant sa tête de la source lumineuse, fronçant ses sourcils. A la seconde tentative, Lisbon se débattit un peu plus fort et Jane compris alors ce qui l'avait probablement poussé à se lever.

« _Elle a voulu fermer les rideaux._ »  
« _Hein?_ »  
« _Elle a voulu fermer les rideaux, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est levée. La lumière aggrave sa migraine. Pourquoi lui a t'on ouvert les rideaux?_ », s'énerva t'il soudain. « _Pardon je suis désolé_ », et il alla plonger la chambre dans la pénombre.  
« _Pas besoin de vous excuser Monsieur Jane, je comprends bien. Je donnerai les instructions dans ce sens à l'équipe des soins_. - Elle se retourna vers Lisbon - _Madame Lisbon Jane, vous m'entendez?_ » Lisbon grogna de nouveau sans ouvrir les yeux. « _Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant, tout est sombre._ »

Lentement Lisbon fit entrevoir ses yeux qui rencontrèrent dans l'obscurité ceux de son médecin.

« _Bienvenue parmi nous, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Votre mari est là..._ \- et Jane se plaça de telle sorte qu'elle puisse aussi le voir il lui souriait doucement - _Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur. Nous avons dû vous recoudre, la chute que vous avez fait n'a heureusement pas fait trop de dégâts. Comment vous sentez-vous à présent?_ »  
\- _Ma tête... mon corps... donnez-moi quelque chose..._ \- suppliait elle en indiquant de sa main son front tout en fermant les yeux.  
« _Nous allons vous donner un anti-douleur pour votre migraine. Cela devrait vous faire dormir..._ », continua le docteur Galy, lui expliquant ce qui adviendrait les prochains jours et ce que Lisbon devrait de son côté noter. Mais cette dernière n'écoutait plus.  
\- _Dormir... dormir, oui donnez-moi quelque chose qui me fera oublier tout ça... Dormir..._ -, puis elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le flot de paroles de la femme sur son côté. Jane le remarqua de suite mais préféra la laisser tranquille, ce sera lui qui lui indiquerait toutes ces choses une fois qu'elle se réveillerait.

 **\- / -**

'Les demoiselles Epantchine étaient toutes trois de robustes personnes florissantes de santé ; elles étaient de grande taille,...', entamant le chapitre quatre de l'idiot de Dostoïevski, Cho fut interrompu par une autre femme, elle aussi florissante de santé, mais qu'il aurait décrite de manière beaucoup plus élogieuse.

« _Monsieur Cho. Je vois que vous êtes très actif..._ »  
« _Kimball._ »  
« _Pardonnez-moi?_ »  
« _Vous pouvez m'appeler Kimball._ »  
« _Euh... très bien Kimball... Alors comment ça avance pour vous aujourd'hui?_ », dit elle un peu désarçonné par le stoïcisme de son interlocuteur. Elle se redressa un peu et Cho émit un micro-sourire devant l'inconfort qu'il venait de causer.  
« _Je ne sais pas. A vous de me le dire._ », répondit-il sérieusement.

Elle le toisa un bon moment et au bout d'une minute se mit à rire aux éclats. C'était un rire mélodieux et extrêmement joyeux, qui contamina rapidement les personnes aux alentours, mais qui laissa Cho complètement penaud et ahuri. Quand elle se calma enfin, elle tendit son bras vers Cho, et d'une voie rieuse, elle se présenta, « _Léa O'Donovan, enchantée._ »  
Cho prit une seconde pour capter, perdant un peu de son stoïcisme, et lui sera la main en esquissant un sourire.

Une fois les présentations faites, le médecin s'éloigna en riant, secouant légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche. Cho, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et regarda hébété Léa O'Donovan s'éloigner d'un pas gracieux et décidé.

 **.-.-.-.-.  
NB: voilà la suite... reprendre à écrire après les événements de Paris m'a pris tout ce temps... Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, surtout en ce qui concerne l'affaire dans premier paragraphe, mais je suis à sec. J'espère poster le prochain chapitre assez rapidement.  
Merci à Paiw, à ****Stoug et au guest pour vos gentils mots et vos encouragements.  
Les fautes sont les miennes, le Mentalist pas...**


End file.
